


Fame and Mischief

by kittycatdc



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Loki (Marvel), Avenger Loki (Marvel), Awesome Pepper Potts, Dom Loki (Marvel), Drama, Drunk Sex, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fame, Fluff and Humor, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Party, Rough Sex, Tony Stark Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2020-11-08 11:24:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 33,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20834672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittycatdc/pseuds/kittycatdc
Summary: Eve is the most recognizable face in Hollywood and while her career is booming, her marriage and personal life is quite literally in shambles. Despite her distaste for the Avengers, a close friend convinces her to attend a party where they are all in attendance. This includes a certain God of Mischief whom she just so happens to have a very intimate night with, without either of them knowing who the other one is.





	1. Divorced on New Years Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my newest Loki centered fic! Thanks for choosing my fic to read. I've been so inspired by all the rumors about the new Disney + series that I can't help but write Loki one shot stories in my free time. This one in particular is inspired by the film class i am taking this semester. I imagine my O/C Eve to look like a mix between Belle Hadid and Alexa Demise and her family is somewhat like the Coppola's. She is a very high fashion and high society type character so i hope you enjoy her!
> 
> I thought long and hard about where to place this work in the time line and I think it will be after Civil War. Basically Thor and Loki are on Earth dealing with the fall out between the Avengers.

* * *

Eve stared down the large single pane window enjoying the view from her 5.8-million-dollar penthouse. The streets of New York were always booming with life. She often found herself acting as a silent observer, spectating several floors above their concrete jungle. The everyday mundane life of the average new Yorker fascinated her.

"Earth to Eve" Her over the top peppy assistant Clara snapped her out of her enchantment.

"Sorry." Eve apologized reminding herself that her penthouse was filled with hair and makeup crew getting her glammed for a night out.

Eve's eyes lazily eyed her iPhone retina screen and responded to a few text messages from her agent. Her life was literally non-stop, she simply did not know when to stop working.

"Remind me again how you know THEE Pepper Stark?" Clara eyed Eve begging her to spare no detail.

"First off her name is Pepper Potts, she kept her last name after her marriage to Todd."

"Tony." Clara growled clearly riddled with envy that her boss was attending the very party she had, unbeknownst to Eve, spent years pining to attend.

"We go to the same spinning class." Eve extended her hand allowing her stylist Lily to clasp a gold band on her wrist. The coldness of the bracelet on her flesh gave her an odd chill, causing her to jump and throw off her stylist. She couldn't help but mumble a soft apology to Lily as the stylist continued working on her accessorizing.

"You do know everyone -and I mean EVERYONE -has tried getting invited to Tony Stark's New Year's party, celebrities and billionaires alike." Clara explained as if Eve didn't understand the exclusivity of the event.

"Well thankfully I am both of those things." Eve almost purred as she praised her own success aloud.

"Oh no- I didn't mean like I didn't think you belong there, it's just- you have never once shown interest in the Avengers or even Tony Stark, and then two weeks ago you meet Pepper Potts at a freakin' spinning class." Clara was clearly steaming with jealousy. It wasn't in her nature to be jealous of Eve. First off, it wouldn't even be wise. Eve was the highest paid female actress in the world, she wanted for nothing she simply received it. "And now you're attending the most exclusive party where ALL the Avengers will be in attendance."

"Clara…" Eve turned to stare at her assistant in the eyes. "Would you like to join me?" She could see Clara's eye twitch in disbelief. Her knees straightened and her mouth opened barely letting anything out.

Before Clara could respond, one of Eve's make-up artists changed the channel and loudly a news anchor shouted _breaking news, just announced A listers Evita__Zaragoza and Bronn Finley are calling it quit after just 1 year of marriage_

_"_Shut that off!" Clara shouted at the young artist who panicked under pressure and clumsily dropped the remote.

Eve brought her manicured finger to her chest and began anxiously rubbing at her skin, "**No**, leave it on." All eyes were on her as she spoke in an icy tone that no one had ever heard before.

"Sure thing Eve." The artists gulped and found the inner strength to respond.

Eve's eyes glowed with rage as she watched the news anchor speak about her failed marriage as a matter of fact. With a tight grip she rubbed her fingers against her chest bones as a method of trying to calm herself. She knew it was only a matter of time before word broke that she had filed for divorce. It wasn't easy having her business plastered over the media for all to see.

The room went silent as Eve neared the flat screen watching the anchors mouth move to air her dirty laundry. Eve's stilettos clinked against the wooden floor as she neared the tv with a snarl.

_A source close to Bronn states that he regrets everything about his marriage to Eve and that he is extremely thankful to have gotten out when he could. No word on how the couple plans to split their billion-dollar home in Malibu along with their various vacation homes all through-out Europe. _

The tv went black and everyone adverted Eve's angry eyes as she practically crushed the remote with her hands in rage. It wasn't like her to be so angry and bitter. She was familiar with the scrutiny of her fame; in fact, she had grown comfortable to it and had begun to regard it as the norm. She grew up a child star, therefore the limelight was nothing new to her. Her father was the first Mexican director to ever win an Oscar, acting and directing where in her very nature. But something about her first marriage and divorce being broadcasting to filth stuck a chord in her.

It was an ache in her core that brought her down to settle on the lush velvet couch in front of the television. She wanted to scream, she wanted to cry. However, Eve did neither of those things, she decided she would leave the theatrics for her films. Somehow in a room full of people, she had never felt lonelier.

"Lily." The stylist perked her head up and looked at Eve attently. "Get a runner to pick up a dress for Clara to wear for the party tonight please." Her voice was soft and polite but laced with the inner sadness she felt.

Lily nodded and immediately picked up her phone to call the runner.

"You sure its ok Eve?" Clara asked.

"Yes. After all, who is going to tell me who's who? I would hate to confuse one of the members of the Avengers and have them crucify me in the media." It was an honest joke, but all Eve could think about was how dirty she looked on the news.

Before leaving Eve gave herself a look over in her mirror. Her stylist dressed her in a flirty black velvet pantsuit with a lacy bralette. It hugged Eve's curves in all the right places, she couldn't help but feel confident. Her dark brunette hair was in beachy waves cascading down her shoulders.

Eve's driver turned on the engine to her Rolls Royce bringing the car humming to life. The soft purr of the car vibrated in her sky garage. As Eve entered the back seat taking in one last look of the city below her, Clara followed.

"What if someone asks about the divorce?" Eve posed the question to Clara's surprise. The two had a very strict working relationship and it genuinely took Clara by surprise that her boss would ask her such a personal question. Vulnerability was not a trait Eve put on display. Even throughout the worst patches of her marriage, Eve handled it with poise and never once wore her issues.

"Strike that, they will most definitely ask about the divorce." Eve answered herself in an almost erratic frenzie. "I'll just have to handle this head on." Clara suddenly realized Eve was most likely just calming her nerves aloud and not genuinely asking for her advice.

"It'll be fine." Clara answered not knowing what else to say. It struck Eve as insincere.

"How could you possibly know that." Eve sneered. She knew her assistant was only trying to elevate her spirits, but Eve couldn't stand ingenuity.

Clara side eyed Eve counting down the minutes before the driver arrived at the Stark Tower and she could ditch her boss. While she was eternally grateful for being her plus one, she needed a night off from her.

The rest of the drive was silence as Eve watched out her window with wondering eyes. Even as she stared out into the stars, she felt like she was in a glass box being watched by everyone with so much scrutiny.

It was 10:30 PM when Eve and Clara arrived at the Stark Tower. An employee in a black and white tux escorted them from the front of the building where Eve's driver dropped them off to escort them to the top floor where the festivities were taking place. Even from the lower floor the dance music and party goers cheering, and shouts could be heard. For a second, Eve wondered if she should turn back and simply spend New Years alone.

"Oh, Eve you made it." A tipsy Pepper Potts draped her arms around Eve bringing her in for a tight embrace. Eve giggled nervously at the unwanted intimacy. Her petite body stiffened under Pepper's tall sleek frame, unsure of how to reciprocate the affection; it was truly an awkward sight.

"I could never miss one of your lavish parties Pepper, oh and-" _before I forget_Eve almost said, "this is my assistant Clara. Apparently, she has a fascination for the group your husbands in." Eve said nonchalantly and instantly regretted it as Pepper slightly furrowed her brow.

"The Avengers?" Pepper chuckled dropping into laughter. "Geeze Eve please tell me you know who they are."

"Of course, she does Mrs. Potts, I'm a huge fan. Truly." Clara inserted herself in the conversation by placing herself slightly in front of Eve.

"It's so lovely meeting you." Pepper shook Clara's hand smiling a toothy grin.

"If it makes you feel any better Eve, I'm sure they don't know who you are either." Pepper said taking a sip of her drink.

"Good." Eve shrugged taking in the shock on Peppers face. "I prefer to be a stranger than myself."

"Touche." Pepper winked. "Oh, Jace can you bring Eve and Clara one of those delicious drinks you made me earlier!" The blonde pointed at one of the waiters who was taking drink orders and bringing them back to the respective guests.

The man nodded and instantly walked over to the bar to prepare the cocktails.

"Pepper I'm fine, truly." Eve said out of courtesy.

"Non-sense! Plus it's vegan and gluten free, oh and it's New Year's Eve. Live a little." Pepper reached for her shoulders and slightly rubbed them indicating that she felt that she needed to loosen up.

Partying wasn't foreign to Eve. In fact, in her late teens and early 20's she had acquired a bit of a bad rep in the limelight. It was nothing she felt particularly prideful in, but at the same time she never regretted those days either.

"Alright," Eve began with a perched lip showcasing the beginning of a smile, "since it's your house it's your rules Pepper." The tall blonde whooped with glee and raised her glass in the air in a form of drinking salute.

Pepper's eyes drifted from Eve's to a medium built man directly behind her. "Oh-let me introduce you to my husband." Pepper's hand reached for the man and tapped him lightly causing him to spin around and smile at her.

"Hey you." He said giving her his full attention, dropping his previous conversation.

For a few seconds she didn't speak, instead she stared into Tony's eyes and wore a soft shy smile that lit up his world. He brought his left arm to wrap around her waist and brought her in close for a soft intimate kiss. Then suddenly as if she remembered she was speaking she turned back to Eve.

"Eve, this is my husband, Tony." Pepper said the words laced with adoration.

"Ohh you're Pepper's new friend she keeps raving about! The movie star, right?" He held out his right hand to offer her a handshake.

"That's me." Eve chimed meeting his hand. It was gentler than she had expected, businessmen always seemed to have the strongest handshakes.

"We watched one of your movies the other day actually, the one where you survive in the woods with a wolf?" Tony raised his eyebrows and took a sip out of his champagne flute. "I'll admit, it was a bit of an odd film." The words seem to spew out of the man as if he was on a tangent his mind couldn't quite keep up with.

"I won an Oscar for it." Eve stated bluntly knowing fully well Tony was just teasing her. His cheeks exposed him holding back a smile.

"You know who else won an Oscar!" Pepper noticed the awkward tension in the air lingering for a second and she immediately shouted the first thing she could think of. "Michael Elliot. He's actually on the balcony. Let me go introduce you two." Pepper grabbed Eve's hand and pulled her away before she could get any say in the matter.

Looking back to her prior standing point she noticed Clara introducing herself to Tony and Eve could already hear her now '_oh wow Mr. Stark I can't believe I'm actually meeting you' _She couldn't help but roll her eyes at the blatant ass kissing. There was not a doubt in her mind that Tony was thoroughly enjoying it.

"Don't mind Tony." Pepper said as they walked through the crowds of people in their living area. Eve could tell some people recognized her and were now whispering to their friends. "He's honestly the sweetest man once you get to know him, he's just lousy at first impressions."

"No worries. I never put too much stock in what people say at parties." The bartender who Pepper had instructed to bring Eve a drink stopped by with her drink and she thanked him. "Oh, please keep them coming." Eve mumbled to the bartender as she took a sip from the drink.

"Right! They're delicious." Pepper shouted over the DJ's music as she noted Eve's delightful expression.

"Michael!" The tipsy blonde shouted at a man who was clearly in the middle of a conversation.

"Pepper!" Michael clearly didn't seem to mind. He smiled and brought the blonde in for a friendly hug. "This is my dear friend Eve." Pepper gestured over towards Eve who meekly stood her distance sipping on her drink.

"We know each other." Eve and Michael said simultaneously. The two shared a friendly look over at one another and laughed.

"Oh good! I'm going to go check up on Tony and make sure he doesn't put his foot in his mouth again."

Pepper waved and shimmied away from the two. A few people tried making small talk with Pepper and she simply smiled and tried her best to dodge them as she made a b line towards Tony who was now seen mingling with a blonde extremely muscular man well over 6 feet tall. Even from a distance; he looked like some sort of god.

"Don't tell me- Iron Man said something rude to you about your movie." George turned to Eve.

"Bingo." Eve smiled finishing up her drink and placing it on an empty tray as a waiter passed by. In the same moment she decided she would request another drink.

"I've been friends with Tony for years and he still can't name a single one of my movies, he claims he's too busy saving the world. I've even brought the man to a few of my movie premiers and he just leaves right after the red-carpet press." George rolled his eyes.

"To be frank, I can't even pretend to be bothered because before this party I had no clue who he even was or the Avengers." Eve stated honestly as her drink order arrived.

"Are you serious Eve? They've been all over the news."

"I've been busy." Eve muttered half annoyed of his question. _Ruining my marriage and getting a divorce, _was the honest truth, but she would keep that to herself.

"Can you bring us 6 shots of 1942?" George pulled aside a waiter passing by and winked at Eve. She laughed knowing fully well what he was thinking of.

Two years ago, for Eve's 21stbirthday party she hosted an extremely elaborate birthday party where everyone had to come in their best roaring 20's attire. Not many photos leaked from that night besides what everyone posted on social media; however, the most infamous photo set of the night was of Eve pouring shots of 1942 down various guests throats. It became a running joke in the media that Eve could never live down. But, she much rather people remember those photos, then the photos of her doing cocaine at a house party she attended when she was 19.

"Geez 6? Didn't you just leave rehab?" Eve teased.

George laughed and he simply retorted back with humor. He was a nice guy, which was rare in Hollywood. Traditionally, Eve couldn't stand being in the same room as other actors. She loathed them, although she was one of them. Actors were narcissists, plain and simple. Eve truly couldn't remember how she knew George, but she was sure she either did a talk show with him or some kind of interview.

After they evenly divided the tequila shots and she had ordered a few more rounds of her drink and Eve was starting to feel tipsy. Her words were slurring, and she could feel a warmth encapsulating her body.

"Let's get out of here?" George whispered in her ear and as she took in all the noise and sweaty bodies around her, she decided _what the hell_. His arm was around her bicep as he navigated her through the throngs of people dancing to electronic music. In the distance Eve spotted Pepper dancing with Tony and a red headed woman with a stunning figure.

"It was getting hard to breath in there." Eve took a deep breath as they walked towards the sky roof. She couldn't help but admire the night sky of New York City. It was always such a dream to her.

The moment Eve turned her back to the New York City skyline and back to George her jaw dropped. His hand was at his belt buckle and his member was erect and out of his pants.

"Oh, you're fucking kidding me." Suddenly she was a few notches more sober than before.

"Trust me, no one can see you from here." He stated as if that was the issue.

"You really thought I was going to come out here and suck you off? George, I am sure you know how much I am worth." Eve snarled as George began to tuck himself back in registering how angry she was.

"You've been sending me mixed signals all night, I thought you'd be happy I gave your crazy ass a shot." George apparently thought he was doing something with his words, but Eve simply laughed as he retreated back to the party with his head held high.

She let out a long exhale before she returned her sight back to her glorious city. She would be ringing in the New Year with her true love, the city. A chair scooted back in the distance as she noticed a man in a fitted emerald suit was in hearing rage. Her cheeks flushed as she wondered if he had heard the whole thing.

"Are all men such animals?" Eve called out to him still scoffing about the incident.

His eyes met hers and a chill ran down her spine as he returned her gaze with an icy look. He had the sharpest jawbones Eve had ever seen as well as the darkest hair. It was darker than midnight black. The way the locks of his hair slicked behind his ear almost made his alabaster skin look like it was glowing.

"If you're talking to me, then I should warn you by anatomical standards, I too, am a man." His voice was cool, almost as if he couldn't be bothered with conversing with her. He didn't even bother moving an inch closer to her.

Eve's hazel eyes studied his body and his overall cool posture. He exuded sex appeal. He looked familiar but then again, when you live in New York City and you're in the show business- everyone looked familiar.

"Can I bum a cigarette off you." Eve asked nearing the man. He had a lit cigarette nestled between his two fingers, but he didn't seem to be smoking it.

"No." He replied not even facing her as she approached him. He seemed as fixated on the sky as she had just been a few moments ago.

"Please." She asked again in disbelief. "I'll give you $100 for one. They sober me up." She added when he didn't seem to care for her pleads.

"I could care less for your money." He said reaching into his pocket. "But you've earned them…for being the most irritating person at this bloody party."

"You know what" She said reaching for them. "I don't even care you meant that negatively, I'll take it in a good way." She held the pale white stick in between her fingers before lighting it and inhaling the flame. Unconsciously, Eve held the cigarette like a joint as in the moment she would've done anything for one.

He rolled his eyes as he extended his hand to reach for his bourbon filled drink.

"Are you some kind of rock-star?" Eve asked looking down at his fingers painted with black nail polish. It was silly of her to even still be standing in front of a man who wanted nothing to do with her- but something inside her despised being ignored.

"What is with all the questions?"

She shrugged taken back by his hostility.

"Oh, come now- don't looks so morose. I'm just not in the partying mood is all." He called out to her as she stared at the door contemplating on making her exit.

Eve sucked in a breath and made her way a few feet in front of her to sit next to him. He didn't seem to mind their proximity or the smoke that was infiltrating his presence.

"Yeah me neither." Eve blew out the smoke in his direction testing his patience.

"You looked like you were having a sliver of fun earlier," he raised his brow now directly facing her.

"Please." Eve smirked. "This really isn't my scene." She gestured towards the inside where the throngs of people were visible from the windows.

"No? And what is?"

"Definitely not this loud." She winced as the next song that the DJ played was even louder than the last. "But truth be told- I don't get out enough to even have a scene. I think this is honestly the first New Year's Eve party I've been to in last decade."

Pity was on display on his face for a second or two. The look lingered for a moment.

"I'm probably exposing how lonely my life is." Eve continued without any reassurance that he even cared. She couldn't explain why she couldn't stop. She just couldn't stop being honest around him.

"In retrospect, everyone's lonely. We live, breath and die alone."

"Ok- I've got it. You're a writer, aren't you?" Eve asked.

"No. If I were you, I'd stop guessing."

"Sorry." Eve caught him off-guard with her apology. "I can't shake this feeling like I've seen you somewhere, I'm not particularly good with faces but…yours just stands out to me."

"I suppose I just have one of those faces." His lips curled into a brief smile as he reached for his drink.

"It's a rather nice face." Eve said with a shrug feeling bold. While the cigarettes were doing their job and sobering her up, she still felt a slight buzz that gave her a strange confidence to continue perusing the conversation.

"I am very well acquainted with my face; I'll have to agree with you on that."

She couldn't help but twist her lips into a smile. She even against her will released a soft laugh in a breath of air. Something about him was dipped in charisma, he was far too smug for his own good.

"You have a rather nice face as well, but if you'll forgive me. It is not what drew my eye in your direction." His emerald eyes were transfixed on her exposed cleavage, then his eyes trailed back up to her face without an iota of shame.

With a side eye towards the glass window dividing them from the hordes of people partying, Eve noticed the large countdown in the middle of the room had begun counting down 10 minutes.

"Do you want to-"

"Yes." Eve said cutting off his question with eagerness.

"You'd like to watch the countdown with everyone?" He responded as if continuing his previous statement.

"Oh." Eve blushed taking a strong drag from her cigarette. "No. I thought you were asking-"

"I'm only teasing, of course I was referring to what is currently on your mind." It was his turn to interrupt her.

_Touche_, Eve thought to herself. She pushed down her lit cigarette on a nearby ash tray and watched as he stood up and reached for her hand. He towered over her. It would've been intimidating if she wasn't so drunk on her lust.

As she gripped his hand and used him to stand up, she felt a shiver of coldness from his hand. It iced her very center but immediately she disregarded it.

* * *


	2. Satisfied by a Stranger

They snuck out undetected from the party and made it to the elevator. The moment the elevator doors closed, they pounced on one another. Her hands wrapped around his neck and his hands cupped her behind pushing her closer into him. His tongue delved into her mouth and Eve responded with equal fervor.

When the doors opened Eve jumped back slightly startled by the dinging sound of their arrival. The empty hallway they arrived her took her off guard as she expected they would go down to the car garage and from there they would venture off to his or her house.

“Do you live here?” She asked following him out of the elevator.

“Unfortunately.” He responded using his fingerprint to unlock the large black wooden door in front of them.

She was rather impressed by his décor in his room. It was nothing like the iron futuristic and flashy scheme of Stark Tower. It was chic and had a true elegance to it. Her eyes trailed to the high ceilings and the book shelves that towered well above her. Everything seemed so Victorian and dated but yet somehow still modern.

“So tell me, do you have super powers.” Eve teased as she slid onto the whiskey brown leather couch in front of the bookshelves and a coffee table. With a soft kick she removed her black Louboutin heels leaving them nearby on a beautiful brown fur rug exposing the red soles.

“No.” He said as if thinking about her question. He was by his bar pouring them both an old fashion whiskey.

“Oh-what a shame, I’ve never slept with anyone with super powers.” She winked as he handed her the drink. “Have you?”

“Have I what.” He sat on the space on the couch besides her.

“Have you ever fucked anyone with super powers?”

He grinned slyly, as he knew fully well what she was asking the first time. He just wanted to hear her say it.

“I’m sorry, I don’t kiss and tell.” He took a large sip of his drink before placing it down on the coffee table and neared Eve on the couch. His lips pressed against her neck and softly began to suck on the most delicate portions of her neck. Eve felt a jolt of pleasure as she placed her drink down and made herself comfortable underneath him.

As his lips worked on her neck his hands cupped her breast and slowly worked her out of her blazer, leaving her in her lacy bralette and wide legged pants.

“I don’t even know your name.” Eve murmured as his kisses on her neck trailed towards her breasts.

“I don’t know yours either.”

Eve gave him a wide eye look that caused him to stop and question it.

“You really don’t know who I am?”

“No” he pulled away eying her. “Should I?” His words were a tease and he truly didn’t seem to care who she was. Eve couldn’t help but smile with delight.

“No, I like being no one to you.” She purred as she brought her hands against his cheeks and brought her face towards him.

“Good.” Her murmured as their lips parted momentarily.

They melted into one another and planted passionate kisses on each other’s lips. Her fingers intertwined themselves into his raven hair as he hovered above her. With one hand he caressed her jaw and with the other he began unbuttoning her pants.

His touch was oddly cold but in that moment of passion it was erotic, and it sent chills of pleasure surging through her.

As Eve kicked off her pants, she heard loud shouting, bottles popping and fireworks in the distance.

“I guess that means Happy New Year’s.” Eve smiled pushing a black lock of his hair behind his ear.

“Yes, I suppose so.” He stood up in response and reached over for their glasses. Eve pushed her back up against the couch as handed her glass to her.

“Cheers.” They said together taking a long swig of whiskey at once.

“Now stand up,” He commanded firmly setting his glass down after downing it, causing the frames on the wall nearby to slightly shake. “I don’t want to fuck you on my couch.” He winked as Eve obeyed.

Aroused and unsure of how else to respond Eve swallowed and laid down on the enormous bed on the opposite end of the room. The sheets were silk and felt cool under her naked skin. She could feel her nipples harden as she laid her back against them and slightly opened her thighs to watch the man approach.

The screams and shouts of the party seemed to get louder due to Eve’s proximity to the large glass window, she couldn’t help but give the NYC skyline a look over or two. 

He took in the sight of her as he neared the bed. She looked lovely against his emerald silk sheets. Her almond skin, wearing nothing but her lacy bralette and thong, glowed in the contrast as the moonlight sky illuminated the room.

“Finally, I get to see what you look like under that suit.” Eve purred as he began to remove his blazer and waistcoat exposing his alabaster skin and muscular build.

“It’s the least I could do.” He shot her a low grin with a smug expression as she couldn’t help but eye him up and down as he unfastened the pieces of his suit.

Sitting upright on his bed, Eve placed her eager fingers on his belt and began working on getting him out of his trousers. Her mouth watered at the sight of his bulge in his briefs. Her hands rested against his thighs as her head was positioned directly in front of his bulge. As her head dipped slightly hungry for his taste, his hand lingered against her chin bringing her to look at him.

“That can wait.” He said softly.

With a soft push her back was once again against the silk sheets pressed flat as he slowly made his way above her. Starting with a firm kiss against her lips, he began peppering kisses on her neck. He sucked softly stirring pure arousal out of her. At this point she couldn’t help but moan softly with his touch. He sucked on her skin with fervor and she felt like putty in his hands.

His kisses began to go lower and lower causing her to melt into his touch.

Eventually his kisses trailed down to her stomach. Every kiss he laid down sent pulses down her spine. She could feel an ache in her stomach and in her womanhood from how desperately she needed him. His touch on her inner thigh felt cool but pleasurable. He watched her with a smile on his face as she twitched beneath him as his hands trailed closer and closer to her center.

Eve felt ridiculous admitting it, but she was enjoying being dominated, it was turning her on and making her feel weak in all the right ways. She was always the dominate in everything, now it was her turn to feel submissive for once.

Her hips jilted under him as his thumb slipped in between her folds and gently parted her lips. _Finally, _she moaned.

With his free hand he reached for the band of her underwear and pulled up to rip them directly off. All she could do was writher in satisfaction as his middle finger and index finger slid inside her with ease thanks to her slick arousal, while his thumb began to assault her sensitive buddle of nerves.

She searched for a name to shout in pleasure but there was not one.

_“Yes”_

_“Yes”_

_“Oh yes”,_she moaned softly as his fingers slid in and out of her. Every push in and out was delightful, he clearly knew how to touch a woman.

His eyes were glued to her watching her rise and fall under him just by his touch. It brought him pleasure knowing her moans were his doing.

As her hands reached out to grip the sheets, he inserted a third fingers. She almost came then and there. Her orgasm was building up and she could feel water in her eyes.

In that moment she felt vulnerable and she was desperate for more. Her hands reached for his hair and she pulled on it firmly enough for him to get the message.

“Fuck me, now.” She half begged with her eyes glazed over.

Her body and legs were spread open like a lotus. It was truly so satisfying watching a stranger delve his fingers deep inside her.

She barely knew anything about him, yet she was beneath him with her legs spread exposing the deepest most intimate parts of herself. She couldn’t even believe that her own voice and mouth betrayed her and was now screaming and moaning for him to be inside her without her permission. It was deeply arousing for her.

“Your wish is my command.” He announced as he came up from between her legs. With a swift movement his briefs were off, and his member was fully exposed and erect.

Her mouth watered; he was large. 

“If only you had the patience so I could truly taste you.” He said with a grin placing his finger inside his mouth licking up her juices.

Eve’s lips parted staring at him in pure arousal. He noticed she was enjoying her view and he lowered a finger to her.

“Would you like to taste yourself?” He purred lowering himself closer.

Eve nodded and eagerly accepted his fingers in her mouth. The taste was salty, it caught her off guard. It was strange feeling so turned on tasting herself, but it was something about his very nature that drove her mad with desire and pure carnal need.

“Desire looks so damn good on you.” He spoke watching her suck his finger as he aligned himself with her center.

“Please” Eve breathed out as she felt his penis tease her folds.

“Only because you begged.”

Without a further word in one swift he surged inside her. No anticipation, no teasing and absolutely no warning. She was so wet that there was absolutely no struggle. They moaned together reveling in the pleasure that came with finally having him inside her.

“_Fuck yes_.” Eve moaned digging her nails into his back as she wrapped her legs around him guiding him deeper inside her.

She gasped with delight as her thrusted into her and penetrated her even deeper than before. There was a slight pain as he filled her completely all at once, but it was the kind of pain that turned her on, it was just right.

“Harder.” She bucked her hips up entranced by desire, taking in every inch of him.

“You should’ve told me you liked it rough.” While still holding himself up by his forearms, the man freed one of his hands and brought it against her neck slightly gripping her in place. 

She took a deep breath and her eyes stared straight into his as he pounded in and out of her while keeping intense eye contact. It was a contest that neither of them wanted to lose. Eve truly couldn’t look away from his brilliant green eyes. Or where they emerald?

The harder he fucked her the more distorted her vision became. She could feel the foggy haze forming around her vision as tears pooled in her eyes. It was euphoria building up in her core as her womanhood begged for release.

“I’m going to come.” Eve announced unable to even think straight.

He smiled watching her defeat as her looks away and rolled towards the back of her head. He felt smug bringing her to the cusp of her orgasm in a matter of minutes. He slowed his thrusts and began pulling in and out of her body with ease slowing down her orgasm and allowing himself to come with her.

Her legs shook with pleasure as chills rose against her arms. As she could no longer contain her moans to an appropriate volume she began sucking on his neck as they rode both of their orgasms down.

He adjusted himself on her side and watched her chest rise and fall as she took in deep breaths and exhaled, clearly exhausted.

“You- holy fuck.” Eve gathered her thoughts together still barely able to speak. Her voice was hoarse, and her throat was dry from quite literally screaming in pleasure. “I’ve never been fucked like that.”

“Yes. I’m aware of my talents.” His fingers traced her breasts and fingered at her hardened nipples. “It’s a gift truly.”

“Who the fuck are you?” Eve’s head turned to face his and their noses nearly touched.

Her question was rhetorical, and she didn’t expect him to answer, but there was a slight twitch on his lips as he thought about it.

“The less you know the better, it makes this so much more fun.” His hand left its place on her breast and trailed low slightly tickling her stomach as it glided lower on her body.

Something about the mystery between them was deeply satisfying. Eve had never slept with a total stranger. But there was something about his aura that made her crave him.

Eve’s eyes trailed down towards his penis and noticed he was erect again even after coming only a few minutes prior. She couldn’t help but smile as she left her place on the bed sheets and lifted herself up onto her knees.

The raven-haired devil watched as she maneuvered her way towards his penis on her knees and his head sunk into his pillow in anticipation.

Eve licked along the seam of his balls before bringing her tongue up his shaft. A low moan escaped from his lips. She felt powerful and in control of him. With a lick on the tip of his head she closed her mouth on the head of his penis. She gripped the base of his member and squeezed firmly as her tongue looped over the head. By the time she sucked him all the way to the back of her throat and swallowed all around him, she thrived on the loud and lewd remarks that escaped his mouth as he praised her talents.

“_You bloody harlot.” _

_“Yes, just like that.” _

_“Your lips look so good on my cock.” _

Eve puckered her lips against his pink member and continuing deep throating him until she could tell he was weak and wanted to be inside her again. She could see the want and desire in his emerald eyes as they burned into her.

“Beg me.” Eve commanded straddling his hips giving him a taste of his own medicine.

A devilish smirk left his face as he watched her position herself over his throbbing member.

“No.” He growled as Eve began to lower her hips and grinding against him. She could feel him panting with urgency.

“Beg me to fuck you.” Eve purred lowering her chest closer to his allowing her breast to rest on him.

“No.” He exhaled and in the heat of the moment he spread his hands against her back and thrust his hips up causing him to surge into her.

Eve gasped with pleasure but cursed herself for granting him entry.

“Oh you’re a bad boy.” She whispered in his ear as he pushed himself in and out of her with her still on top.

“How could I beg for a pussy that was clearly already mine.”

With a push against his chest she used her manicured fingernails to bring her body up, allowing her to take control. Her hands reached for his thighs and she began to rock her hips to the same rhythm as he had created before.

He looked at her in admiration.

Her breasts bounced beautiful and all he could do was lick his lips wishing that they were in his mouth.

* * *

It was nearly 6 AM when they both came down their high and decided they were physically too tired to have any more sex. Their bodies gave out in exhaustion and in leu of sexual pleasure they allowed themselves the pleasure of rest. They lost count how many times he had been inside her and brought her to orgasm.

As the stranger was sound asleep in his bed, Eve fiddled with her pants trying to slip them on without making any noise. It was the perfect time to exit undetected and as she got dressed, she couldn’t help but stare at herself in his mirror. Her breasts and neck were covered in love bites and marks. As she pressed her finger against one of them it brought her a strange pleasure with pain. Her whole body was sore and ached.

“Hello.” A loud voice startled her as she tried her best closing the door to his room without any noise.

A muscular man stood in front of her. He had blonde hair up to his shoulders and a bicep thicker than her neck. Just to view him fully Eve had to crane her neck up.

“Can I help you?” Eve scoffed not even remotely embarrassed about her walk of shame.

“Is my brother awake?” The blonde man asked innocently. “I heard noise in his room…I figured I would check it out. But uhm- it appears perhaps I had the wrong idea.”

“You got that right buddy.” Eve patted his chest in reassurance as she swiftly walked around him and at the same moment called her driver to haul it to Stark Tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am unsure if this will be a one shot Loki fic or I will continue in a multi chapter fic. Please leave a comment on if you'd like to read more about Eve's character as I've been tinkering with a few ideas. Thanks so much for reading!


	3. Coffee with a Side of Explosions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for bookmarking and reading that seriously makes my day! I decided to continue this fic because well...because I kind of really wanted to see out Loki and Eve's friendship/relationship. If you enjoyed the chapter, or even if you didn't please leave me a comment so I can know what to include more of or what to leave out for next time.

“Where did you even go that night?” Pepper Potts spoke directly across the bistro table at one of their favorite overpopulated New York coffee houses.

The two of them had gone to Rizwald’s after their hot barre session, it was a posh coffee shop next door to the Pilates studio they both frequented. Pepper had called Eve aside and asked her for coffee since they hadn’t caught up with one another since the New Year’s Eve party.

Eve’s body has been so sore that she had truthfully been postponing making her return to Pilates.

“Oh, I went home early.” Eve lied as she took a sip out of her latte.

It’s not that she didn’t trust Pepper, but how could she be so sure that she wouldn’t tell Tony something. Eve was painfully familiar with how quick gossip spread in show business; it could be cruel at times.

“Well you missed out.” Pepper replied narrowing her eyes in on Eve who was clearly avoiding eye contact. “It got out of control, truly. Tony and Rhodey put their suits on and did a duet to Bohemian Rhapsody. Neither of them can carry a tune.”

The depiction of the scene flashed in her mind and it brought a smile to Eve’s face. She couldn’t deny it sounded funny.

“I would’ve paid good money to see that.”

“Darn if only I’d known. Tony and I could’ve used a new summer home.” Pepper teased.

They both made small talk for a few minutes talking about what they had been up to since the day of the New Year’s Party. Pepper was working on starting a charity to fund an afterschool robotics program, while Eve announced she was working on an ad campaign with Prada.

“Gods my life sounds so shallow compared to yours. Do you ever get exhausted of just being such an angel?” Eve said adjusting the sunglasses on her face in fear of being recognized.

A man sat in solitude at the table parallel to theirs and Eve hoped more than anything he was not paparazzi; it was too early to deal with them and it didn’t help she was still slightly hungover from the night before. Eve shrugged him off as he began ordering something and looked away from her.

“Honestly, it’s really Tony who’s into all these charities and organizations. He likes giving back but he’s just so damn busy all the time.”

“Saving the world?” Pepper rolled her eyes at Eve’s comment.

“I know you’re just being sarcastic but yes actually, he is.” There was a pride in her blue eyes when she spoke about Tony.

“Ugh you two are gross.” Eve faked a gagging sound that stirred a full belly laugh from Pepper.

Pepper was no stranger to Eve’s cynicism when it came to romance. But it was only heightened by her recent divorce.

“Oh, don’t be such a sourpuss. Marriage is beautiful.”

“Hah- tell that to my soon to be ex-husband.” Eve held her coffee cup in her hand and she wished more than anything it suddenly became wine.

Every time her husband’s face ran through her mind, she felt like she needed a valium and a bottle of wine. It already was insanely difficult as she’d have to see him at future events or whenever he released another one of his shitty movie.

“Aw- I’m sorry about that Eve.” The words leaving Pepper’s mouth were genuine. “Just because that guy was a real shit stick doesn’t mean you’re cursed.”

“I just can’t believe I got married. Like I’m not even 25 and now I’m a divorcee, it’s humiliating. I wanted to live the bohemian nontraditional life and noooo suddenly Vera Wang is at my door ready to design my wedding dress.” Eve felt hot anger and it felt good to vent to Pepper.

“It’s not humiliating, you tried your best to make that marriage work.” Pepper said in reassurance. “I know you loved him, but you need to let go of all this negative energy. It’s not healthy.”

Eve knew Pepper was coming at her with good intentions. They were appreciated, but in the same sense Eve regretted even bringing him up.

“I have tickets to a Broadway opening show tonight, join me?” Eve reached for her car keys and purse as they both left a tip on the table.

“Sure.” Pepper replied at the same time as she collided into the man sitting at the table parallel from there.

Eve got chills down her spine and a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach as she witnessed the interaction. As Eve watched Pepper’s lips moving apologizing to the man, the world went quiet around Eve. A sharp pain pierced the air and caused her to fall to the floor with her hands trying to cover her ears. As she dropped to the ground, she felt her whole body aching in sharp pains, it felt as if a weight had been placed on her body holding her down captive.

With a sharp inhale, Eve forced herself to stay conscience to analyze her surroundings. Black ash and debris from the coffee shop lingered in the air and it dawned on Eve that there had been an explosion. As she lay on the floor covered in dirt and ash from the smoke, she desperately looked for Pepper and fought to find the strength to lift herself up.

“Pepper.” She called out barely able to speak.

Blood dripped down Eve’s face as she stood on her feet and it wasn’t until then that she realized her face must have gotten cut by the exploding glass from the windows. 

As she moved around limping, Eve began to panic as she saw dead body after dead body. None of them were Pepper. It sickened her stomach to its core to see so many deceased, and even then, she could not for the life of her comprehend what had happened. It just wasn’t registering in her mind; how could it be real?

“Pepper!” Eve shouted as she choked back tears trying to remain as calm as one could in that situation.

“She’s a bit tied up at the moment.” A man with a black skeleton mask said stomping in from the kitchen archway. He had Pepper tied up with rope and she appeared heavily sedated.

Eve studied his body frame for a moment and instantly she knew it was the man who was sitting next to them. He had been studying them, plotting and planning.

“What do you want, I can pay any ransom, just leave her alone.” Eve pleased trying to reason with the man.

A few other men in skeleton masks walked in through the same archway and now surrounded Eve as she fought to maintain her composure.

“Silly girl, it’s not money we want,” The man holding Pepper began, “This is personal. I want Iron Man to know how it feels to hurt. I want him to know we will not tolerate him speaking for us. We have a voice and just because he’s a billionaire, it shouldn’t make his any louder than ours. She’s ours until then.”

“What-I don’t undertsnad.”

“Tell Stark to figure it out himself…” A man to the right of Eve spoke up drawing her attention to him. “In the meantime, we’re taking his toy…and you, this is so we can keep our eye on you in case Tony doesn’t get the message.”

Before Eve could react, she felt the sharp pain in her arm as he injected her with something. She screamed out as she felt deep pressure on the injected area.

“What the fuck was that?” Eve said just as she felt a wave of dizziness and exhaustion hit her.

“A tracker and a little something else.” She heard the guy say mocking her as her body once again hit the ground. “Only the very best for the superstar.” He muttered passing by her unconscious body.

* * *

Eve was out for 10 minutes until she felt a cold mechanic hand reach out to wake her. Her vision was blurry and distorted but she knew Tony Stark was holding her wearing his suit. A wave of uneasiness pooled in her stomach as she wondered how she would tell Tony about what happened.

“Any sign of her?” Tony spoke to another person in the room.

“Sorry Tony, no.” The voice was solemn and serious and somehow Eve felt she recognized it.

Eve began to move slightly causing Tony to look down at her and place her down. He pulled his mask up and raised a brow studying her as she began to steady herself.

“Eve?” He asked shocked to see her out of all people.

“They took her.” Eve coughed out still dizzy. “These guys just took her.”

“Friday, display vitals.” Tony’s arm lifted up and he appeared to be scanning her body. “Eve why do you not have a heartbeat.” Tony looked mortified as she stood in front of him clearly not dead.

“I don’t know,” Eve answered filled with fear. “Those guys they injected me with something.”

“Loki, can you use your magic and check her blood to see what is inside of her.” Tony shouted to the other man in the room.

As Eve heard his steps walking toward her she turned and face him. Instantly, she felt drawn to his eyes, emerald green, sharp and cold while burning with intensity. She would know them anywhere.

“You?” She said as his hand reached out to her injected arm.

“Yes, me.” He said with 0 enthusiasm. “This might tickle hold on a moment.” His face appeared concentrated and fixated on something as he pressed his palm against the entry point of the needle.

“See anything?” Tony asked watching them.

“I’m trying to, can you stop breathing down my neck.” Loki snapped.

With a soft exhale Loki pulled a strange blue fluid that seeped out of her injection point. His finger seemed to be controlling the fluid in a way that did not appear natural in any form to Eve. She watched paralyzed as he controlled the fluid and it floated in thin air until finally, she felt a strange flutter on her arm that did indeed tickle.

She was speechless as the fluid disappeared with the softness of snaps from him.

Before she could get any word in, her body hit the floor and she was unconscious again. 

* * *

This time Eve awoke in Stark labs. She was in a strange pod that displayed her body readings on a screen. Her body was no longer covered in ash and dirt and she felt clean and showered. She now wore a Stark tower shirt and grey generic sweatpants.

As she stepped out of the pod, Tony come into the room.

“Good you’re awake.” He stated.

“How long have I been out.”

“24 hours.”

“Fuck, I’m sorry.” Eve’s mind went to Pepper. “You probably want to know about what happened.”

“Er well I did, but thankfully I have an evil sorcerer on my team and he just read your memories.” Tony said nonchalantly.

“He did what?” _Evil sorcerer_?

“I read your memories.” Loki stated walking into the room as if he could tell he was being spoken about. “I sure hope you didn’t have any recent _intimate_moments in your memory.” He devilishly grinned at her.

“Sorry about him; he’s insane.” Tony began, “I hope you can understand, I just felt desperate to get to the bottom of this. I had to know where Pepper was.”

“Yeah- its no problem. Did you get anything.” Eve sat up analyzing her surroundings.

“So far no.” Tony sighed. “But I have an inkling of what they might want…only problem is I don’t know how to give that to him.” The latter portion he said running on a tangent. Uncertainty lingered in his voice.

There was purple under his eyes and she predicted he probably hadn’t slept since Pepper went missing. He still sounded like himself but there was a sadness under lining his words that displayed how broken he felt inside.

As Tony shifted, he suddenly stiffened his back and brought an arm to his ear, presumably by his body language listening to his ear piece. A shock went through his face and he jumped to his feet at once.

“There was another bombing near mid-town.” Tony announced causing Loki to turn towards him. “You stay to heal the rest of her, I’ll take Thor and Rhodes with me.”

Loki nodded in agreement.

“Eve, I think it’s best if you stay here under our protection since these wackos have a tracker in your arm. If you need to pick up any of your things Reindeer Games here will teleport you home and back to avoid any public transportation.”

In a matter of seconds after dictating his instructions, Tony was in his suit and out of the room leaving nothing but silence in the room.

“I can’t believe you’re a fucking avenger, this is too fucking weird.”

“Don’t ever say something so despicable, I am not an avenger, nor would I ever be.” Loki’s brows furrowed. “I unfortunately owe a dept to mankind, therefore as my punishment here I am.’

“Punishment from what?”

“Do you truly not remember me?” Loki’s green eyes flexed scanning her facial features doubting her words.

“No.” Eve spoke softly.

“Well you see I-” he paused and signed unsure of how to explain his actions. “I tried to rule the world 3 years ago-at least in Midgardian time that is.”

“You’re an alien?”

“Is that really all you got from this conversation?”

Eve stuttered eying the man in leather black and green attire. It looked like some sort of costume to her at first but now it suddenly crossed her mind, perhaps that’s just how they dress in his world. _Wherever he’s from. _Her jaw dropped in shock; she was quite literally speechless.

“You still have some cuts on your face and internal bleeding, hold on a second.” Loki’s hand reached for her face as he eyed her with concentration. Across the room she could see herself in the mirror with his hand draped against her. As his hand brushed against the gashes on her face from the glass, they disappeared. Leaving behind no trace of injury.

Eve gasped as his hand reached for her midsection. Her body stiffened under his touch as it brought back memories of their first encounter. Waves of arousal riled within her and she pleaded for her body not to have those thoughts in that moment. _Curse her bloody womanhood._

“You lied.” Eve’s words infiltrated the silence.

“Withdrawing facts is not lying.”

“Not about who you are- I meant…you do have magic.” She eyed his fingers that pressed against her stomach, presumably working on healing her internal bleeding. “I did fuck someone with super powers.”

He rolled his eyes as she laughed softly to herself.

“You humans are such presumptious beings. I wasn’t lying when I said I didn’t have super-powers, because truthfully this is nothing compared to my normal magic. Tony invented a damper for my magic, and truthfully all I can do is heal and teleport. Therefore, in my eyes…I do not have what you humans refer to as super powers.” Loki did air quotes on the word super powers as his hands left her abdomen.

“In my eyes that very much constitutes of having super powers.” Eve jumped off the pod she had been sitting on and walked closer to the mirror nearest to them. “This would’ve taken weeks to heal, and you did this in seconds.” She admired her smooth skin with not a scar in sight.

“You left 17 hickeys all over my body.”

“You left your underwear in my room.”

They stared one another for a few seconds, unphased by one another’s comments.

“Who are you?” A feminine voice spoke as a 3rdperson entered the room. “And who let you out of your cage?”

“I’m Eve.” She began as the red-haired beauty neared her as if sizing her up. She wore form fitting black latex down to her boots. “Who are you?”

“My cage? You’re the one who is currently a war criminal/terrorist. And I’ll have you know the man of steel actually took me on a little mission today.” Loki said with enthusiasm ready to bicker.

“Hi Eve. I’m Natasha.” Ignoring Loki, Natasha turned solely to Eve and extended a hand to greet her. “I heard about what happened with Pepper, I’m sure you’re probably pretty shaken up.”

“Are you really a war criminal?” Eve asked thinking over Loki’s comments.

“I am when it’s convenient to Tony. But right now, with Pepper missing, he could care less about my involvement in our _Civil War_, as we like to call it here.”

Eve could read the fire that sparked in Natasha’s eyes. She was full of rage and yet she was able to control her emotions and be a decent human being to Eve. The whole world of the Avengers was so foreign to her, it was honestly hard to keep up. Civil War? She pondered on the subject unaware any form of war had even happened between the heroes.

Had Eve truly been so ignorant to the world around her that she had been oblivious to a major political shift within the world of superpowered individuals. Maybe she really was as daft as the tabloids reported?

“Side note- I actually do know who you are now. Steve, Sam and I actually went to see your movie in Berlin. It was pretty damn good.”

Eve smiled feeling flattered that someone actually knew who she was in a world that seemed foreign to her.

“Thank you but trust me, I wouldn’t be offended if you all had 0 clue who I was. I mean, this guy didn’t.” Eve pointed at Loki who appeared unbothered as he flipped through a book on a desk nearby.

“Yeah but he’s different, he could care less for any human or really anyone other than himself.” Natasha crossed her arms as Loki shot her an aggressive look.

“I could brutally end your life right here right now and then.” Loki sneered.

“But you won’t.” Natasha said with a twisted smile. “I’m going to go check some things out in Stark’s lab.” She added checking her wrist watch.

“There’s still no sighting of him.” Loki said bitterly. “But I bet you knew that already.”

Her neutral expression suddenly turned into one of anguish. Loki had definitely pressed her button. She scoffed a curse word in Russian and was off slamming the door behind her not caring for goodbyes.

“Geez, I guess you’re not much of a team player.” Eve called out to the man who looked high off of offending Natasha.

“Not this team at least. I’m here against my bloody will.” His fists pounded against the metal table knocking over a cup full of pens and pencils.

“It doesn’t seem like such a bad team to me.”

“Oh, you don’t even know the half of it.” His spit out.

“Do you want to get a drink. In my penthouse.” Eve called out to him as she studied him with fervor.

Loki’s shoulder’s tensed at her invitation and for a second, she believed her would flat out refuse her invitation but she was met with a solid _yes_before he reached for her body and instructed her to stay calm as he teleported them.

* * *


	4. Where is Pepper?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first portion of the chapter is a flashback, I hope I translated that well so if not just be warned that everything before the page split happened three years ago during the events of the Avengers. 
> 
> Sorry this took me so long, I'd really love some feedback because I'm starting to feel slightly discouraged on this work. Also, if you know how to add photographs to works, please let me know because I've actually created moldboards for every single chapter and I'd loved to display them for you. Thank you!

Camera’s flashed and Eve’s eyes filled white with every photo taken. She could feel sweat begin to form on her forehead from the heat that was being omitted from the overbearing studio lights. Photoshoots were nothing unusual for Eve but this one felt particularly dreadful as she had to hold an uncomfortable position not only physically but mentally. She was draped across her husband’s lap, half naked. Like a mere prop.

She had bitched and moaned about it to her agent but unfortunately her husband’s agent stated there would be no adjustments to the shoot. That’s Hollywood for you.

“We’re just too far into set design to make any adjustments-you get that right? It’s nothing personal hun.” Bronn, her then husband stated nonchalantly as they went through hair and makeup together. “Afterall- you wouldn’t want to delay the magazine cover, right?” She wanted to snap at his passive aggressive comments but instead she just nodded feeling humiliated that the stylists were privy to yet another one of their arguments.

“Eve, eyes over here.” The camera man shouted as her eyes glazed over as her abs begun to tense and burn as she used all her core strength to balance over her husband, careful not to press her weight against him. If he was “forced” to carry her weight, he would _have a rather constipated look on his face, _he had said.

Everything about the shoot was humiliating.

The photoshoot was for a feature story spread on “Hollywood Power Couples” for Vogue Germany. She felt like such a phony putting up a front. But it was a way of life she was all too familiar with.

“Can I get a kiss from the happy couple.” The photographer shouted bringing her back into the moment she so desperately needed a distraction from. His words sounded like sarcasm but, how could they be? They were such good actors no one knew their struggles.

There was a coldness and a hallow feeling in the kiss. It felt awkward and it was the closest form of intimacy they had had with one another in weeks. Besides the occasional quickie they had on the kitchen counter when their schedules actually had them home at the same time. But that was out of need no longer a want for one another.

As the shoot wrapped a set assistant brought Eve a robe to change into as they began the interview portion of the spread.

“So, let’s begin here, how did you two fall in love?” The reporter sat in a chair opposite from them eying them with intensity. She spoke English but her accent was heavy influenced by her native German tongue.

Eve swallowed and turned to Bronn, “How about you get this one _hun_, I love when you tell it.” Her hand intermingled with his making sure the reporter wrote down how affectionate they were with one another.

“Well, she was 17 and I was 19. Scandalous, I know.” Bronn shook his head emphasizing his disapproval of his past self. As if he had any. “We were on the set of my first big blockbuster When You See The Moon, we were filming our first kiss scene and I got so nervous I forgot my lines. I just couldn’t stop staring at her big hazel eyes. She was so beautiful and while I was mesmerized…I fucked up ALL my lines and I ended up being a laughingstock on set for the whole day. It’s embarrassing but it’s the truth.” His blue eyes peered into hers and for a second or two Eve forgot she hated him.

He spoke the truth and his words took Eve back to those days. He really was so innocent and kind, at least before Hollywood consumed his soul. Now he was a hallow carcass of the man she once knew.

“Oh, you weren’t the laughingstock for the day- it was more like a week.” Eve teased with a light tone. The reporter was eating it up and as she wrote down notes as she eyed their body language, Eve knew her acting was on point. “But hey, here we are now, in love married and happier than ever.” Eve added.

The interview went on longer than Eve would’ve liked. Her cheeks burned from the forced laughter and smiling. She wanted to be far away from Bronn, as she was repulsed at how much time they had to spend together. Her skin wanted to crawl just thinking back to how fake their marriage was.

_Will it be like this forever? _She couldn’t help but wonder.

“Oh, your dress, I love it!” Her friend Margot Calloway shouted walking down the hotel lobby staircase. “Do tell where it’s from.” She practically pawed at her dress.

Since they were in Germany anyways, Bronn and Eve decided they might as well go to a charity gala they had been invited to a few months prior. All sorts of celebrities and billionaires would be there to mingle and brag about how rich they were. Which is exactly what Bronn, her friend Margot Calloway and her husband Richard Calloway were on their way to do. Eve would’ve rather stayed in and ordered room service until her stomach hurt but she lost that battle with Bronn.

“Thank you, it’s vintage Gucci.” Eve said slightly bragging.

A black SUV picked them up in the front of the hotel as they were swarmed with flashing paparazzi lights. They posed and smiled for one or two photos for a lucky photographer and then ducked their heads to enter the vehicle. Champagne bottles were stationed over ice and before the car even moved Eve already had her hands around a bottle. There was no way she could be sober and tolerate Bronn for another hour.

Traffic was a nightmare, not that any of them even noticed as they sipped champagne and participated in vain conversations. Eve needed air as she could feel herself drowning in unhappiness.

“Can you open the sky roof? Eve asked as she began to wonder what was taking so long.

The driver didn’t hesitate and opened it immediately. Margot rolled her eyes as she got a face full of vintage Gucci while Eve was maneuvering her way upwards towards the open roof.

“I don’t think we’re allowed to have visible alcohol out in the open babe.” Bronn called out to her attempting to sway her from ignoring everyone.

“I don’t give a fuck Bronn.” Eve snapped forgetting they were around other people for a split second. She didn’t even care to fix her words instead she just looked out onto the bumper to bumper traffic.

Cars were honking and people had begun to stand outside of their cars shouting and complaining about no one moving. Her German was rough, but she overheard a few people asking what was going on up ahead.

As Eve’s eyes ventured towards the sky, she noticed some kind of aircraft in the distance. _That can’t be, _she wondered if maybe she had drunk too much champagne at that point. _No, it had to be real. _Then she heard loud screaming as something or maybe someone jumped out of the aircraft as it remained midair.

“I think something serious is going on over there.” Eve brought her body back into the SUV as the adrenaline from the sight of the action still ran through her.

Everyone got on their phones and after a while the gasps came.

“There has been some kind of terrorist attack.” Richard stated trying to keep calm as he replayed a video on his phone for them.

The video was blurry and grainy as it was recorded by a bystander who was obviously fleeing for their life but from the video it looked like there was just one man wreaking havoc. Somehow, he was ridiculously strong, he had men twice his size tumbling to the ground and screaming in fear.

“How is he doing that.” Eve asked thinking out loud.

The others looked on in amazement at the video. No one had ever seen anything like that.

“I need to get you all to safety.” The driver announced determined as he began to move the vehicle out of the traffic jam. Cars honked in protest, but their driver did not seem to care.

After an hour the driver was able to get them back to their hotel where security escorted them to their rooms. Once everyone changed out of the formal attire and into more casual clothes, they met up at the hotel bar.

Eve was 4 cosmopolitans deep in by the time anyone decided to mention anything about the terrorist attack.

“Apparently the terrorist is in custody now.” Richard stated solemnly as if it had been consuming his every thought.

“Did they release any information on him?” Eve instantly followed up.

She wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but her curiosity was peaked.

“Well-” Richard began.

“Can you two not be so glum, we’re having a nice fun evening. Don’t ruin it.” Bronn shushed them as he took a giant sip out of his old fashioned. “Plus, I’ve got something to lighten our moods.”

Eve rolled her eyes and looked off into the distance knowing all too well what Bronn was talking about. He dropped a large bag of pure cocaine just casually on the bar table.

_When the fuck did he get that_? Eve wondered irritated.

The night progressed much like many of their nights that Eve despised. Everyone woke up the next morning with practically no memory of the night prior and every one of them had a different flight to catch to a completely different country. For Eve she had to fly to Morocco for a photoshoot for one of her good friends new clothing line and then to Vietnam to begin filming her next film.

Life was a blur for the next two years as she drowned her unhappiness in her work. She only slept in her bed for a combined total of 50 days in two years.

* * *

Loki teleported them to her mansion. It was as spotless as the last time she was there, even though that was months ago.

It was the first house Eve ever bought for herself with her own money. She remembered how angry her parents were when she decided on Malibu and not LA where there was more room to social climb. She fell in love with the sound of the waves in the distance every morning on her walks. There was a special type of peace that would wash over her when she was in Malibu.

That peace was tainted when Bronn moved in a few months after they began dating. He ruined the house for her, and he took away the happiness that came from her memories but most importantly what the house represented to her.

Eve was ready to accept the hurt that would come with walking through the halls, but truthfully-she felt nothing. She was hallow and all out of sadness at the moment.

The original aged wood creaked under their feet as they raided her bar with little conversation. They both desperately wanted to feel intoxicated and cared little for each other’s company. A few words were exchanged but it was truly out of necessity and not so much out of conversation. She enjoyed the silence in the room as she drank with Loki.

Loki watched Eve with curious eyes as she slipped into a black satin robe and tied her hair into a sleek high ponytail. She couldn’t stand the itchy polyester material of the Stark Labs sweatshirt for a second longer. His eyes didn’t turn away when she exposed her bare skin, instead he looked over the body parts he had ravished a few nights ago without an iota of shame. Eve thrived off of the satisfied look that came from him as he viewed her body.

Her perfectly manicured fingers held her glass of wine by the stem, she twirled it around softly letting the red liquid swish around as she inhaled the oaky scent.

“Do you think she’ll be ok?” Eve said breaking the silence in a half whisper.

Although there were bar stools mere inches away, she decided to lean against the marble countertops. It seemed illogical to Loki, but he simply mimicked her as they were in her home.

“Depends.” Loki answered vaguely instantly catching the meaning behind her words.

“On.” Her voice trailed waiting for an immediate answer.

Loki stood across from her still decked head to toe in his green gold and black leather attire. They eyed one another deeply as if in debate.

“If Tony goes against everything he believes in and gives into their demands.” He lowered his eyes towards his wine glass and brought it to his lips taking in the red liquid. “It’ll prove a challenge, but I can sense how much he loves that woman. And since you mortals do the strangest of things for love, I say her chances of survival are in her favor.”

“You say that like I know what you’re even remotely talking about.” Eve said thinking back to the words that the men who took Pepper said to her. “Or like you know what love is.” She said in almost a whisper as she realized it was hypocritical to even say that to him.

_I want him to know we will not tolerate him speaking for us. We have a voice and just because he’s a billionaire, it shouldn’t make his any louder than ours. _The words and most importantly the hurt behind them still haunted her.

“I’ve lived decades longer than you. I’ve seen empires rise and fall. You really think that I don’t know the definition to a little four-letter word.” He was taunting her now.

She scoffed.

“I was referring to the sentiment, but sure.” She tossed a finger up in the air and rolled her eyes in a haughty manner to emphasize her disinterest on the topic of love. “Don’t worry, I didn’t forget how big your brain is.”

His eyes stared her down as her lips met her glass and she emptied all of her wine in one gulp.

“Nor did I forget the size of your other body organ.” She stated, feeling bold by her slight intoxication.

“Ah- so I see I haven’t left your mind.” He licked his lips taking a few steps towards her.

“No need to be modest.” As Loki neared her, he set down his wine glass against a side marble countertop as he backed her up into another one. His fingers brushed against her skin as he made his way down towards the knot on her robe. With a gentle pull, her satin robed opened exposing her to him as his hands trailed down to her thighs to bring her up against the countertop. Chills ran down her spine as the cold countertop met her bare skin. “That fuck was so good it’s burned into my memories.” She purred into his ear as his lips trailed down her neck.

_Fuck_, she mentally cursed as she looked up towards her chandelier. His touch was addictive, she wanted more and more.

“I was just testing you dear. I knew you would want more.” Her mouth watered as she watched him move downwards until he was on his knees. His fingers gripped her thighs and with a firm hand he parted her legs exposing her inner folds to him. He appeared delighted by the sight.

“You have such a delicious looking pussy.” She could feel his breath on her lips.

“You want a taste.” She breathed out teasing. She was surprised she was even able to get words out as she was so high on euphoria and desire.

“Perhaps.”

“Perhaps?” With the words not even fully out of her mouth, his mouth was on her. His tongue pressed against her drenched lips and tasted her from core to clit.

_Yes Loki,_she moaned testing out his name on her lips.

Her fingers laced around his dark raven locks. The heat from his lips, made her hips jump. She could feel her bundle of nerves throbbing as jolts of pleasure coursed through her body.

Just as she was mid-orgasm a door opened in the distance and Eve’s legs suddenly tightened around his head as her moans came to a stop. _Who the fuck? _The only other person who had access to Eve’s mansion without needing to go through a lengthy biometrics system which required her verbal permission was….

“Bronn?” Eve blurted out seeing the man she least wished to.

“Eve. What the fuck are you doing here?” He retorted brightening the lights in the kitchen. Her eyes burned at the sudden change. Loki and her, had been like vampires thriving in the darkness.

Eve looked down and realized her robe was on her body again and Loki was leaning against a counter next to her and no longer on his knees. For a split second she wondered if that was his magic’s doing, but her thoughts were quickly interrupted when she saw who Bronn was with. Margot Calloway. Bronn’s best friend’s wife. Scandalous.

“Me? I fucking bought this house.” She jumped off the counter and waved a perfectly manicured finger at the man who appeared so defensive and in shock. “You genuinely have no claim to this house.”

“Yeah well, I thought you’d be in the hospital or something.” He answered dumbstruck.

“Why would I be?”

“You were in an explosion.” He said the words as if now looking at her he was questioning them. “How are you…ok?”

“None of your concern. You sick scum you waited until you heard I was in a bombing to try to rob MY god damn house. I’m so disgusted I was even married to you; you repulse me. My lawyers would NEVER let you keep this house, even if I was dead.” She spoke through her teeth with rage flowing through her veins. Her fists were balled up so tight

“You.” Bronn said bypassing Eve as she came down from her angry shouting. “I remember you.” It took a split second for Eve to realize he was looking at Loki.

Loki had a trace of a smile on his face from watching Eve rip into her ex-husband. He couldn’t deny he admired how fierce she was.

“And what about it.” Loki’s words had a sour effect on Bronn.

“Eve. You’re fucking a terrorist on the counters we used to make breakfast on.” Bronn suddenly developed emotions and tried to give her puppy dog eyes.

“Are you-” She couldn’t even finish her sentence. She was so overcome with rage.

“Fine.” He said. “The counters _our chefs_made breakfast on.”

“You’re a joke.” She turned away from Bronn and now eyed Margot up and down. She looked startled to even be in the room. Obviously seeing Eve was the last thing she had in mind on doing that evening.

“And he’s a monster.” Bronn continued talking towards Loki and felt confident enough to wag his finger towards him and take a few steps closer. It was a clear mistake and Bronn realized it the second Loki stopped leaning on the counter and he realized truly how much taller than him he was. Loki’s hand reached for Bronn’s throat and ridiculed him by dragging him up towards the nearest wall barely allowing him to breath or speak. There was no question that Bronn was very much overpowered by Loki.

Both Margot and Eve watched the debacle head on, both unwilling to intervene. Eve had a faint Mona Lisa smile on her lips as she enjoyed seeing how pathetic her ex-husband looked. Margot looked squeamish and every now and then she gasped and sharply exhaled, but she didn’t dare speak up.

“Next time you call someone a monster, don’t be so afraid when they show you how much of a monster they are.” Loki sneered in Bronn’s face as Bronn’s face was clearly white with fear. As the words left his mouth, Loki released his grip on Bronn.

Just as his feet touched the floor, a beeping sound was omitted from Loki’s pocket. It sounded like a strange cell phone ring.

Bronn gasped and had one hand on his throat and the other on his knee as he caught his breath. While, Bronn staggered towards Margot desperate to get away from the person who just choked him, Loki reached into his pocket exposing some sort of beeper that was ringing louder and louder.

“Hello?” He answered the communication device with a relaxed tone.

Although Eve was halfway across the kitchen from Loki, she could hear Stark’s voice on the other end.

“Well you never said we couldn’t leave New York.” Loki replied coolly.

“Uh-huh.”

“Sure.”

“We’ll be there shortly.”

Once Loki hung up the call, he eyed Eve.

“We?” She couldn’t help but ask.

“Yes we.” He answered in a neutral tone. “I’m just going to erase their memory and take them to the nearest bar.”

“What- you can Men in Black people?” Eve asked shocked.

Margot and Bronn stood dead in their tracks at this point too afraid to even speak or attempt to move.

“I don’t understand your reference.” He replied as he walked towards them and gently put his hands on their foreheads.” They began to speak up briefly but within seconds they were silenced as they passed out into Loki’s arms. He gave Eve a look over and as she nodded, he disappeared for a whole minute before returning back to his spot in her kitchen.

Loki expected to see fear in Eve’s eyes, but he found her with none. Perhaps curiosity, but there was quiet literally no fear present in her eyes.

“What does Stark want with me anyways.” Eve asked as Loki neared her to teleport them back to Stark Tower.

“Hmm, it’s complicated. It will make more sense once we arrive.” His cool hand held onto her shoulder and within seconds they were back.

The futuristic tech was the first clue that they were officially back in Stark Tower. Eve noticed she was now wearing an emerald blazer dress with black YSL stilettos. It looked like her typical attire and she couldn’t help but stare at Loki in awe. He had studied her fashion sense; he had studied _her_.

“I love it.” She said still looked down admired her clothing.

“I knew you would.” Loki replied with his usual cocky grin.

Then before Loki could even let go of Eve, they could hear shouting and glass shattering a few rooms down. With a hesitant look in their eyes, Eve and Loki trailed forward following the noise.

It was Pepper. She was screaming holding Tony back as he wore his suit with no helmet and shouted incoherent words at a thin woman with a leather jacket and a short black sharp bob. She looked unphased by Tony’s words and in reality, looked bored.

“Oh, how nice of you two to show up.” Tony said noticing their presence in the room.

“Pepper?” Eve said bringing her hand to her heart. She felt a wave of emotions rush through her and before she knew it, she was crying, and Pepper immediately ran to embrace her.

Pepper was possibly Eve’s truest friend. She was genuine and kind and somehow Eve had almost lost her.

“Oh Eve. I’m sorry to have worried you.” She said as the two were in a tight embrace that constricted their breathing. As they pulled away from one another Eve examined Pepper and noticed she had a gash on her forehead that was stitched up. Her dark eyebags were evident but other than that she looked very much like herself. She wore white shirt and grey sweatpants- an outfit Eve had never seen her don before.

In the distance she saw Natasha- Black Widow as Eve had learned from Loki- stand by Tony’s side and attempt to calm his down as he still couldn’t help shouting profanities at the unnamed woman in the room.

“No! Don’t be sorry my goodness Pepper, I can’t imagine what you’ve been through.”

“Honestly it wasn’t so bad, it was only for two days. Plus, Jessica nearly killed the guys who took me.” Pepper was clearly referring to the woman in the room. Jessica looked unphased by the mention of her name.

“Nearly? I paid for you to end their very existence, are you going to reimburse me?” Tony began triggered by Pepper’s comment. Pepper rolled her eyes and suddenly drew away from Eve and headed towards her husband who was practically red in the face.

“Hun- just calm down.” Pepper hugged Tony nuzzling her head against his shoulder.

“They’re just some fucking kids’ man, I don’t kill kids. I might do some fucked up shit but that’s against my code.” Jessica finally spoke. She had had enough of Tony’s comments.

“No. I hired you because you’re the best tracker in New York City and I ordered you to KILL my wife’s kidnappers and you didn’t do SHIT.”

“Tony, I’m here now. I’m with you. I’m fine. Just like Jessica said, they were kids. You’d never forgive yourself if you had them killed.” Pepper put both her hands on each of Tony’s cheeks to force him to look her in the eyes. Her words seemed to calm him as his suit came off and now, he stood as a normal man before her.

“Pepper. I don’t know what I would’ve done if I lost you.” Tony said filled with heavy emotion.

“Well- now we’ll never know.” Pepper stared into Tony’s eyes bringing him in close to her.

Everyone awkwardly looked away as they kissed. Eve eyed Loki and she could tell he was thinking the same thing as her. Romance was such a strange strange thing.

“Ok, I’ve got things to do, places to be, people to see…. can you cough up the rest of the cash?” Jessica extended her hand awaiting her payment. She rolled her eyes and Tony oddly enough just smiled at her and reached for his wallet. “Oh, and YOU.” Jessica pointed at Eve.

“Me?” Eve said unsure why she would be called upon.

“Ok obviously yes, I’m talking to you Eve. I know your autograph is worth thousands so please, be a dear and sign this for me while I take a picture.” Jessica waved a napkin in the air as all eyes in the room went towards Eve.

It has been years since Eve signed an autograph, it was strange to her how valuable someone’s name in cursive could be. But Jessica didn’t really make it seem like it optional and to save any further issues, she shrugged and saw no harm in doing as instructed.

“Sure, I guess.” Eve did as she was told and signed the napkin and tried her best to look normal and smile as Jessica recorded her doing so.

A cloud of angst left the room as Jessica bid everyone farewell and walked herself out of the room. She eyed Loki up and down before entering the elevator and with a sigh she mumbled, “_strange_,” to herself.

“Who are you calling strange?” Loki asked in a defensive posture as Eve elbowed him to quit whatever it was that he was willing to start.

“You being here.” Jessica replied icily as the elevator doors shut leaving them to stare at their reflection on the stainless steel doors.

* * *

Eve had felt it was best to give Pepper some alone time. She couldn’t even begin to comprehend how she must be feeling. It was a lot to take in and although she abhorred being pent up in Stark Tower it was exactly what she did.

She awkwardly sat in between Natasha and Thor as everyone poked at some sushi platters Tony had ordered. Loki was probably locked up in his room as it didn’t take long for Eve to realize he preferred isolation over forced interactions. He had disappeared almost immediately after Jessica left; she never even got a chance to thank him for what happened in Malibu a few hours ago.

“So, Eve are you and my brother…_friends_?” Thor asked with his mouth full of food as he grew annoyed with the silence. She raised a brow that he even knew her name.

“Please, we both know Loki isn’t capable of having friends.” Natasha said with a stone-cold tone before Eve could even speak.

Thor glanced at the redhead with sorrowful eyes. Eve by now knew they were brothers and as much as it pained her to see the hurt in his eyes over the harsh words said about his brother, Eve didn’t want anyone to know she had slept with Loki. It was their secret.

“Yeah I wouldn’t go as far as to call the two of us friends.” Eve quickly followed Natasha’s comment with a snicker. She bit into a piece of sushi and observed Thor. He barely fit into his chair and he clearly had never learned table manners before, at least not earthly ones. 

“Yes. I’m aware my brother is perhaps not the friendliest.” Thor said solemnly as if it pained him to admit it. His eyes caught Eve’s as she was still studying him from across the dinner table. It was awkward staring straight into a large Norse god’s blue eyes but for some reason, Eve couldn’t look away.

It was admirable how even after everything his brother did, he loved him. It was obvious to Nat and to Eve alike. And the best part was he wasn’t even hiding it, it was in plain sight for anyone to pick up on. Thor’s arms where thicker than a wrestler’s arms. He could easily crush anyone with just his sheer strength and to top it off he wields the power of controlling lightning. Fucking lightning.

Eventually Thor excused himself from the table leaving Natasha and Eve alone.

“She must mean a lot to you if you’re still here.” Natasha said pushing her back against her chair and bringing her hands behind her head. She was so naturally cool without even trying.

“This might be sad because I’ve only known her a few months now but, she’s my first true genuine friend. Hell- she might be my best and only friend.” Eve scoffed at how depressing her words sounded.

“She’s a ray of sunshine that one.” Nat exposed the beginnings of a smile. “I was undercover infiltrating Tony and Stark Industries when I first met her and it took me off guard how nice she was, I almost felt guilty.”

“Was she mad when she found out who you were?” Eve couldn’t help but ask. The stories of all these heroes she was once unaware of, fascinated her.

“Not at all. In fact.” Nat’s eyes glazed at the memory. “She _thanked me _for watching out for Tony then. God she truly loves that idiot.”

“Oh, I know- it’s disgusting.”

The two of them laughed and went on a tangent on how cringy it was when they kissed and acted all lovey dovey. They bonded over their hate for love. While Nat didn’t dare get personal, Eve on the other hand had a habit of oversharing and soon enough told Nat all about her ex-husband. She almost began the story of how lovely it was seeing Loki choke him out but then she would have to preface the story with how the god of mischief that she ever so despises was going down on her.

Eventually they opened up a bottle of Russian vodka that Nat had stored there at Stark Tower for safe keeping and began taking shots one by one. Eve could never say no to alcohol.

“Wait- so you really do your own stunts?” Natasha spit out laughing at Eve’s story about how she tore her Achilles tendon. “I don’t believe it.”

“Well, you best believe it babe!” Eve shouted with a laugh. “I probably can’t kick any of the Avenger’s ass but I’m sure I can kick _someone’s_ass?”

Natasha roared with laughter.

“I could train you you know, maybe one day you could kick let’s say…Loki’s ass.”

“That would be nice.” Eve admitted unsure if it was the alcohol talking or if Natasha meant it. Either way she felt nice knowing she was developing a friendship with a woman who could kill a man with her bare hands and hold her own against enhanced beings.

Before either Natasha or Eve could say anything a ding from the elevator rang in the distance and when the door opened, out came Pepper. She was in black and white plaid checkered pajamas.

“Tony’s finally asleep. So is Jarvis- for a few minutes at least.” Pepper spoke rapidly and while Eve was at a loss, Natasha looked at her in understanding.

“Who really kidnapped you?” Natasha didn’t even speak a beat.

“Technically it was Jessica, she was working with a group of vigilantes. They call themselves the Defenders. Well they partnered up with a few other vigilantes after the Sokovia Accords, but the Defenders had no idea they were willing to bomb and kill innocent people-it’s against their code, that part was true. They all deflected and left the other radical vigilantes they had joined forces with, and they were able to help me escape but… those guys were serious. They want to end Tony and anyone who is for the Sokovia Accords. They wore Captain America masks when the tortured me, it gave me chills. Steve would never stand for any of that.” Pepper was in tears now as the memories began to play out in her head.

Eve looked down towards Pepper’s arms and noticed she was bruised up worse than she initially thought, and she donned a few burns down her arms.

“No. Steve wouldn’t. I- uh. I’ll go get him. Together, we’ll put an end to this Pepper. You have my word.” Natasha’s hand reached for Peppers and silently a vow was made.

Without saying another word Natasha was off and gone.

Eve eyed Pepper unsure of how to be assistance to her friend. She had no superpowers. No super strength. She was useless in a world full of superheroes. She barely even understood what was going on.

“Eve, I’m so sorry I got you all tangled up in this mess.” Pepper reached for Eve and the two hugged tightly.

“No don’t be. I wish more than anything I could help. I want to get the fuckers that did this to you.”

“I know a way you could help…but I hate to ask this of you.”

“No- don’t. You deserve whatever it is.”

“I need you to promote anti accords propaganda. Then, maybe the people who kidnapped me will reach out to you…. it’s just Eve these are truly dangerous people. They are extremist who are willing to do anything to get their way.”

“I’ll do it.” Eve’s voice wavered and her throat suddenly went dry. She was hesitant but, in the moment, she wanted nothing more than to catch the people who had hurt her only friend


	5. All About Eve

Eve’s breathing felt shallow and suddenly she doubted herself. It had been a week since she had promised Pepper that she would do an interview promoting anti-accord propaganda. They had practiced the words together and yet now moments before she was about to appear on her first live recording since the bombings, her mind was blank, and her lips were pressing so tightly against one other that they were white. Her palms felt clammy and just she couldn’t focus.

Her stylist desperately nipped and pulled at her outfit finishing up last minute details as Eve’s eyes could only focus on the time that indicated when it was time for her to walk out in front of a live studio audience. Everything else felt warped.

“And now I want to extend a warm welcome to Evita “Eve” Zaragoza.” The talk show host continued his welcome by listing her accomplishments and recent films as she walked through the large red drapes the stage design team used to conceal the backstage.

The band played a soft tune as the audience’s eyes darted towards Eve. A few people shouted praises at her and a few others words of endearment such as, _you’re so brave_, _stay strong _and her personal favorite _fuck him!_

The audience cheered and Eve felt at home. It wasn’t the people that made her nervous, in fact on the contrary the limelight is where she thrived, it was what she knew awaited her. She was about to set a trap for dangerous war criminals that had no remorse over murdering innocent people.

The talk show host Dave Dahl gave her a warm hug before they sat down on the plushy interview couch. She was familiar with the cushion underneath her. It counseled her when she opened up about her drug addiction at 16 and then again when she announced her marriage at 21.

“So now Eve dear, recently just this past week you were one of the few survivors in a bombing at a mid-town coffee shop.” The host spoke directing his audience towards Eve. “And this is just mere _days _after the news of your divorce leaked. That’s quite the rough week. How are you feeling?” The false sympathy was something she detested but with a smile she remembered why she was even there in the first place.

“Well- I’m safe. I’m alive that’s really all I can say. I’m happy to be here you know on time for your show- for once.” Her words generated a soft laugh from the audience as she had hoped it would. “It’s truly a tragedy what happened to those people, and well my condolences go out to their families. It’s a terrible situation that’s been going on.” Her eyes went to the floor as she thought about the people who died in the bombing. She had Clara- her assistant- send them flowers and arrange for their funerals to be paid for, but nothing could bring them back and that truly hit Eve in her feelings.

“And what situation are you referring to Eve?” Dave Dahl’s curiosity was peaked.

“The situation with the Sokovia Accords.” Eve said without a hesitation. “They’re nothing but a political ploy for the government to use enhanced beings for their own gain without an iota of concern for what is to happen to that enhanced being.” She heard a few gasps from the audience as she spoke, but she stayed head strong and her voice did not falter. “There is no wonder why there have been dozens of uprisings and people who refuse to stand for them. While I do not condone the loss of innocent lives, I am with them in protest against these government issued restrains.”

“My my Eve, this is not what I expected to hear from you today. I mean last we heard you were not an enhanced being, are you?”

“No, I am not.” She confirmed firmly.

“Then are you perhaps dating an enhanced being? Last we checked Captain America was single and on the run.” The way the host said the latter portion of his sentence as if it were some game made her sick to her stomach. She knew too much about the issues at hand to even fake a laugh.

Eve furrowed her brows and tightened her arms against her chest as she took a few deep breaths careful not to speak out of anger.

“So, let me get this straight, either it must be about me or someone I’m **fucking**for me to care about an issue?” Eve hissed ready to rip out her microphone and walk off stage.

“Not the in the slightest dear. I just like to know what gets celebrities interested in a topic.” Dave’s words seemed to act as a koan and brought Eve back to reality as she remembered that there was a strategic reason Eve was there.

_The trap Eve, you need to set it, _she repeated mentally.

“Well it all started with education in my case, as I urge you all to research this for yourselves. The government forcing these people who willingly lay down their lives for us to reveal their identify for us to use as we please, well now that doesn’t settle well with me. It is a gross violation of their privacy and their families. I think they deserve to keep their identities and powers a secret. So, I say shame on you Secretary of State Ross.” Eve eyed the camera head on as she could hear people beginning to mumble around her. Her lips curled into a smile as she was met with a pair of familiar emerald eyes sitting in the audience. Loki. He was there watching her.

Dave Dahl at this point looked at a loss for words. He eyed Eve with curiosity as he tried his best to figure her out, what had gotten into her? The interview was not going the way he had anticipated in the slightest.

“Now…about the divorce.” Dave stated loudly bringing the audience’s attention back to him and Eve. He needed to flip up the conversation to something less politically charged because he already knew the producers were **not**happy with what Eve had just said.

Eve sat back in the couch and welcomed the questions with class. She had done her part that Pepper had requested and now she could toy with the host all she wanted to.

“If it were him on this show would you have asked him about the same thing, or, would you have asked him about his newest movie.” Eve winked at the camera and before she knew it, she had the audience roaring with laughter and deep down she could only hope that the men who had kidnapped Pepper were listening to her.

As the interview was drawing towards its conclusion, Eve couldn’t help but look up and look for those emerald green eyes from earlier. They were gone and she couldn’t help but feel a tinge of sadness that he hadn’t seen her overcome her sexist interviewer. _He would’ve been proud_; she couldn’t help but think.

As Eve exited backstage her stylist and make-up artist followed her towards her dressing room and as the bodyguard began to open the room, she noticed someone was already in there. _Loki_.

“Give me a minute, will you?” She said standing in front of the door obstructing their view from the outside.

They nodded and she closed the door behind her.

“You’re still here.” She stated as a matter of fact.

“Someone had to make sure no one had you killed as you publicly denounced the government.” He said coolly as he fiddled with the makeup and hair extensions left over on the dressing room vanity. “You know, last time I did something against the government I got my powers revoked for two human years and then before that I got thrown into a collapsing Bifrost - I could’ve died you know.”

Eve stared down Loki as he spoke.

“Oh sorry, a Bifrost is-” He began to explain.

“Actually…I know what that is…I’ve been studying up on Asgardian lore and about that Civil War Natasha mentioned.” She decided to leave out the part where in addition to that, she had also studied _him _in general.

“Ahh very well, then as we are not friends and I have reassured myself that you are safe- I’ll take my leave.” The second the words left his mouth; he was gone, and Eve couldn’t erase the smile plastered on her face. Clearly, he had overheard her talking to Natasha.

* * *

Pepper and Eve had become two very different people after the bombings. Pepper was now a recluse who didn’t dare leave Stark Tower. Not that Tony would even consider allowing her. Every time Eve saw her, she saw her best friend tremble with fear. She had begun to have nightmares that had Tony’s stomach in knots. He hired the best psychologists and doctors, but nothing seemed to help. Eve was the opposite, she wanted to be heard, she wanted to be seen and she wanted it by the men who had taken Pepper. After the live interview with Dave Dahl, Eve put a target on her back that everyone besides her seemed to be concerned with.

“Hey, I did some asking around and they’re called the Watchdogs…” Natasha texted Eve a few days after the interview had aired. It was rapidly going viral like wildfire. “And if you’re going to keep doing what you’re doing then – you’re going to need to learn how to fight like an assassin.”

And that was exactly what she did. Natasha and Eve trained in a spare bedroom she had turned into a fitness studio for that sole purpose. Natasha couldn’t risk being seen by any government agents who wanted her arrested. Her and Steve Rogers were still working underground and in secret but instead of being hidden a world away they were in the very city that hunted them, New York City.

“Sorry.” Natasha scoffed as she misstepped as she was working on her hand on hand combat one day with Eve. Both of them were drenched with sweat and Natasha’s short red hair stuck to the beads of sweat on her forehead. “The hotel Steve and I are staying at is so dingy, my back is starting to feel the pain from the worn out mattress.”

Her back cracked in the distance as Eve caught her breath and drank water, desperate to take advantage of the break.

“Why aren’t you staying with Tony?” Eve asked with genuine curiosity.

“And risk another beat down between Tony and Steve, no thank you. If Tony even knew that Pepper asked me to ask Steve to help us…. that wouldn’t be pretty.”

“Whatever happened between them?”

“I wish I could tell you but alas we too have as many secrets as the government.” Natasha said as she brought her arms together and above her head as she attempted to continue cracking her back to give her some semblance of relief. “Sorry.” Natasha called out to Eve as she noticed she stood in silence.

“Don’t be. We all have our secrets I guess….and hey why don’t you and Steve move in with me for the time being? You could work from here and no one would ever suspect our association.”

“Are you sure about that? If the government finds us well then…you’d get busted too. You’d be on the run just like us.”

“No- I wouldn’t, trust me. You have no idea the kinds of things celebrities can get away with, at least when we haven’t murdered anyone or broken a group of enemies of the state out of jail.” It was mainly a joke but it also gave Natasha an idea of just how much Eve had been able to track down and research on them.

“Ahh so you’ve been reading up on us.” Natasha said getting back into her fighting position. “Well tell you what, throw in a good mattress and a shower with quality water pressure and we’re in.”

Natasha threw a punch that Eve was able to successfully dodge as the two of them began to sway back and forth resuming their combat training. “Deal.” Eve answered jumping forward attacking Natasha defensively.

* * *

Now that she was harboring fugitives, Eve had to cancel her maid and chef services for their privacy. Even her assistant and stylist were instructed that her penthouse was off limits. She doubled up on security and insisted it was all because she was so shaken up from the bombing, but she simply couldn’t risk the Watchdogs showing up announced and having Captain America toss them down a flight of stairs into her neighbor’s penthouse.

It took Natasha and Steve two whole days to move into Eve’s spare bedrooms. Spy tech and all. They genuinely couldn’t have been more grateful. Eve was nervous to meet Steve simply because at this point, he was one of the few Avengers who lived on world that she hadn’t met, and by now she had read up on him. She knew everything he stood for. He was an emblem of hope, and as cheesy as it was, Eve thought it was sweet.

It was very different meeting a super powered individual you knew nothing about versus meeting one you had literally just read a novel on. Eve was star struck to say the least. He had been more charming than she could’ve imagined. He thanked her profusely and even offered to help her fix the sink she had broken the night prior on a drunken stupor as she tried to send a fork down her garbage disposal. He laughed at her story and absolutely passed zero judgment.

The first night that they all spent under the same roof, they ate pizza straight from Steve’s favorite shop in Brooklyn. Eve had sent her assistant Clara to wait in line for 3 hours just to bring it to her penthouse and leave it at the door. They savored the pizza and laughed as they drank red wine and Natasha and Steve told hilarious stories from their time underground.

Natasha and Steve acted like brother and sister, it was a genuine bond that the two of them shared and Eve couldn’t help but admire it. Even her own blood brothers and sisters didn’t have that with her, they hadn’t even talked to her after it was announced she was in a bombing. They sent over get well soon baskets but that was it. It must be a Hollywood thing?

“You two can keep at it, I don’t mind!” Eve shouted as Steve and Natasha begged her to stay as they had created a silly card game that had everyone in tears with laughter. “I just have to be up early for a shoot, try not to miss me too much.” Eve joked waving and shouting goodnight as she headed towards her bedroom doors.

“Miss me?” Loki purred as he laid on her silk sheets admiring the quality. Eve wasn’t even surprised, she was becoming increasingly accustomed to him popping in on her unexpectedly.

“I thought you were still mad at me for saying we weren’t friends.” Eve retorted keeping her voice low as she teased.

“Mad? Me.” He pointed a finger towards his chest feigning a shock, as Eve shook her head and began to slowly remove her black night slip. “I could never be.”

Loki sat up right on the bed as the straps of her night slip began to fall off her shoulders exposing her perky breast. Then as the slip trailed slowly down her midriff, he couldn’t help but pull her closer to him until his hot breath fanned around her breast and he suckled softly on her nipple. Soft pulses of pleasure resided within her as her head softly fell back as she kept her moans low.

“So, should I call you my friend or not, **_Loki_**.” She said his name slightly louder getting his attention. “I’ll be your friend if you want me to be.”

“Friends hmm.” He released her breast from his mouth and rested his head on her breastbone listening to her heartbeat as she wrapped her hands against his hair. “I don’t _do_friends.” His words served as an inuendo.

“Then for the sake of how good you are in bed.” Eve’s manicured fingernails dragged against his chin and brought his head upwards so she could plant a kiss on his soft lips. “We shall never be friends.” She allowed the black night slip to fall to her feet as she slowly made her way onto Loki’s lap with her thighs on each side of his hips.

“Are you really willing to risk fucking me mere feet away from your new _friends._” The words sounded bitter on his tongue.

“My my are you jealous?”

“That is not an emotion I am equipped with so, no.”

Slowly Eve had begun to unbutton Loki’s shirt exposing his marble abs. Her hands softly pressed against his skin. He was so cold, it amazed her.

“I can be quiet.” Eve said responding to his original question. “They’ll never know.”

As if on cue Natasha and Steve roared with laughter in the distance. Her eyes darted to her door double checking she had locked it. It was locked.

“You’re become quite chummy with them, haven’t you?”

“They’re nice, genuine, decent human beings. Nothing like you.” She teased as her fingernails began to scratch against his skin. His lips turned upward expressing enjoyment of the sensation. “You on the other hand are… rude, wicked and the worst human being I’ve ever met.”

“Ah yes, keep talking dirty to me.” He growled at her as his hands reached out to grab her and force her downwards so he could kiss her.

Her tongue delved into his mouth and suddenly the world around her began to fade. She just wanted to enjoy the moment, everything else could wait. Loki bit her lip and as she tasted the iron from her blood she felt overcome with desire. Every kiss moved forward with more and more urgency.

In a matter of second, Loki flipped her so now Eve was on her back underneath him. His devilish grin caused her to spread her legs open for him without a word or movement. She just _knew_.

He eyed her womanhood with great fascination. The moment his hand touched her lips, she ached for more. Loki’s finger traced up her slit. With an unhurried, torturous rhythm, he circled the sensitive engorged bud that throbbed for him. And then, finally, one of his fingers entered her torturously slow. Eve released a soft and long moan full of relief, careful to keep her noises low. He began a careful rhythm teasing her as her euphoria built up.

Eventually she could feel an orgasm building and she allowed her back to press down and rest on the sheets.

As he watched her writhe in pleasure under his touch, Loki decided to add another finger inside of her, pushing through her silken channel with a purpose. She bit her already sensitive lip and held back her moans.

“_I want you _**now**.” Eve demanded bringing her ankles to rest on Loki’s shoulders.

He knew exactly what she wanted. And with a simple pull he removed his trousers and shoes.

Without a further word in one swift movement he surged inside her. No anticipation, no teasing and absolutely no warning. She was so wet that there was absolutely no struggle.

She gasped with delight, again careful to keep her noises low. There was a slight pain as he filled her completely all at once, but it was the kind of pain that turned her on, it was just right.

“_Harder_.” Eve moaned softly under her breath as he pressed his body against her.

Loki instantly responded to her and began to gyrate his hips in a faster pace, slamming himself in and out of her.

She bit her tongue as she caught a scream between her lips.

After a few minutes, Eve realized it was becoming impossible to be quiet with him. She brought her lips to his neck and began to lick and suck as she heard soft moans escaping him while he thrust in and out of her.

She had never been with someone who had brought her to climax so quickly. She could barely feel her legs.

_“Yes.” _

_“Just like that.” _

She couldn’t help but speak to him as he hit all the right spots.

“I knew you couldn’t stay quiet.” He purred into her ear.

He was thriving off of her satisfaction. It turned her on how much he enjoyed seeing her in pleasure.

The harder he dove into her, the rougher he was with her. Eve’s fingernails began to scratch against his back. Separating from her slightly, Loki used his hand to trace down her bare chest and bring in one of her round perky breasts into his mouth. Eve gasped as he bit down roughly against her nipple. He teased her with a dashing smile before he returned back to sucking on her breast leaving painful purple marks against her chest.

His movements became more forceful and pretty soon they were quite literally rocking her bed and her headboard was banging against her wall, hard.

In the distance her phone rang and rang, she chose to ignore it as she clutches her sheets.

“Please ignore it.” Eve mumbled barely able to speak between moans as Loki began to slow his rhythm and look towards her phone that blinked on the nightstand. “Whoever it is can wait.”

Loki obeyed and brought his lips to her neck and sucked on her most sensitive areas.

A low moan left Eve’s mouth while she was mid orgasm, when a loud knock on her door interrupted her.

Loki stopped thrusting into her as they waited to see if anything would follow up the knock.

“Hey Eve, your doorman is at the door and he’s been knocking for the past 30 minutes. I can’t exactly answer for you.” It was Natasha.

“Fuck…” Eve said collecting her breath as Loki still hovered above her and inside of her. “I should check on that.”

“Yes, you should.” He pulled out of her and raised his hand slightly and within second he was fully dressed, and she was back in her robe. Some hickies were visible on her neck and as Eve headed towards the door, Loki was gone.

“Sorry.” Eve opened her door to a very sleepy Natasha. She was in loose fitting black pajamas and her hair was messed up indicating she was probably asleep.

“Why are you sweaty?” Nat raised a brow studying Eve.

“Huh me? I must have been having a nightmare.” Eve lied not even able to make eye contact.

“Sure.” Natasha giggled and walked towards the door. “Whatever you say.”

Eve opened her door and Natasha slid into the shadow the door casted so the doorman was unable to see her.

“I thought I had made it clear I didn’t want any visitors anymore. I’ll get my own packages from now on.” Eve said spotting a brown box in the Doorman’s hands.

“Sorry Eve. I’m aware of the protocol you set up but…this package seems rather…personal.” The elderly man struggled to find the words to say.

“Oh-” She sighed reaching out for the package and allowed the man to excuse himself.

“What is it?” Natasha moved from the shadows as Eve closed the door and moved towards the box that was now between them on the floor.

The box was brown and simple, it was wrapped with a red bow that held the box closed tightly. It looked oddly normal but upon closer inspection Eve’s heart dropped as she noticed there was blood dripping from the box. She held her breath and gasped as she pulled away in disgust. She wanted to gag, and she could only imagine the worst.

Natasha saw the hesitation in her and used her foot to slightly kick the box open for them to see.

They expected to see a human body part but instead there was a card with bloodied fingerprints that rested over dirt and grass.

Natasha pulled her sleeves over her hands and grabbed the card careful not to get her own fingerprints on it.

There was an odd tense feeling the air and neither of them could speak.

“If you call the police just know these are your bloodied fingerprints on the box and the card. The police will arrest you assuming you’ve killed the man who’s blood this is and has currently been missing for the past 12 days. Meet us underneath the café a week from today, where we first met and where it all began. _Love the Watchdogs.” _Natasha’s voice went cold as she read the letter_. _

Eve’s chest felt heavy and as much as this is what she wanted- to get noticed by the Watchdogs- she couldn’t deny the fear that coerced through her very soul.

“Come alone or we’ll know.” Natasha read the last bit before letting the card fall to the floor and she covered her mouth. “Tell me you’re not considering it Eve.” She pleaded the now silent movie star who stood still unable to even speak.

“I mean- you can’t. This should’ve been me.” Natasha balled her hands into fists.

“No.” Eve finally gained the strength the speak. “This is exactly what I wanted. I’m doing this.” She adds reassuringly

Natasha tried her best to get her to change her mind, but Eve had already made it and she decided that no matter what Natasha had to say, she was going. And she was going alone.

“Fine but Steve and I are going to be less than a block away waiting.” Natasha’s words sounded non-negotiable. “And I’m going to start training you twice a day now.”

“Sure- that’s fine.” Eve signed just relieved that Natasha was done putting up a fight.

The two of them talked for a few more minutes until Natasha yawned prompting Eve to yawn immediately after. The clock on the wall read 1 am and Eve mentally kicked herself knowing she would regret staying up so late the next day. They awkwardly hugged goodnight and Eve couldn’t help but wonder why the two of them had even hugged in the first place. It felt out of character for Natasha.

“You’re not going.” Loki said leaning against her window watching her as she closed the door behind her.

“And who are you to stop me.”

“I’ll tell Tony.”

“We both know you won’t.” Eve had to laugh.

“You’re right- gods the words even felt disgusting leaving my mouth.” Loki joked.

“I’m going. I’m doing this for Pepper.” Eve said generating silence from Loki.

He read her body language and realized she was serious. How could he tell her not to do something when she believed it was for the right reasons? He was no one to her. Instead of arguing he nodded, and then suddenly he recoiled in surprise as she hugged him.

“It is so _so sweet _that you care about me.” Eve mocked holding him tightly. Her face only reaching his lower chest.

“How could you say such a deplorable thing about me?” Loki sighed as he let his guard down and relaxed his body language.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow this chapter was supposed to be a filler and it ended up being my favorite. I literally couldn't stop writing from the last chapter so I pumped this out in one day. It might be rough so please don't mind the grammar errors, I'll probably revisit this chapter later and tweak it up a bit as I usually do most of my chapters. I think this chapter really helps us delve into the plot of the work and I hope you're enjoying it so far! Please please PLEASE tell me what you're thinking about the work so far, I've really worked so hard on creating this for you all.


	6. Tony the Truth Sayer

“Did you really think I wouldn’t see what’s going on here?” Tony Stark now abruptly sat at the table where Eve was having lunch.

She wore an oversized wool fedora and Chanel sunglasses as a disguise from the rest of the well-dressed patrons at the lavish restaurant. It was quiet and for the most part everyone had an inkling that she was a celebrity, but they respected her privacy enough not to go up to her.

Except Tony Stark that is.

“Are you stalking me now Tony?” Eve sat still in her chair unwilling to welcome him.

She sipped her tea as she watched the man in a flashy suit sit in front of her and remove his boxy sunglasses. Eve kept her cool composure as she wasn’t sure exactly how much he had figured out at this point.

“You’re incredibly hard to track down, did you know that?” Tony spoke in an irritated tone.

Eve was aware of how hard Tony had attempted to get in touch with her since the interview had gone viral. He had called her assistant, called her personal number, texted her and even sent a letter to her house. And every time she rolled her eyes and ignored him. Natasha and Steve feared he had a clue of what they were doing and told her to just stall him until it was all over. Unfortunately, that was easier said than done.

“Am I now?” She smiled removing her sunglasses to look him in the eyes.

He looked rough. Exhausted to say the least. The purple bags under his eyes gave her a clue that he hadn’t been sleeping very well. She noticed his suit was slightly wrinkled and she couldn’t help but wonder if he had accidently fallen asleep in it on the way to her.

“Why would you say that on live TV? Do you realize the kind of danger you are putting yourself in?” There was a genuine concern in his tone, but it was suddenly replaced with a scolding look.

A few people sitting around them began to whisper and immediately she knew the topic of their whispers was the fact that Tony Stark was in their presence. The news had taken notice that he had been absent at all tech award shows and presentations, apparently people were surprised to see him in public for the first time since Pepper’s accident.

“Well- I just felt it was something that needed to be said.” She said the first thing she could think of at the top of her head. “I had no idea this was even going on until the bombings.”

“Eve… you do realize I was the first Avenger to sign the Sokovia Accords, right?” He furrowed his brows as if he was looking right through her trying to figure out what she was up to.

“No, I was not aware of that.” She answered honestly to him, for once. Her jaw dropped ever so slightly as she couldn’t help but feel shocked. Shouldn’t Tony Stark out of all people want to keep the government out of his life? Why would he sign something that would technically hand over all his Iron Man technology to the government?

“Well I was.” There was regret infiltrating his tone. “I did what I had to then and well I stand by that.” There was more to his story, but he wouldn’t unpack that on Eve. The subject was still too much of a deep wound for him.

“I wasn’t judging you Tony; I hope you know that.” Eve’s words pulled him out of his memories.

“You sure bout’ that.” He retorted coldly taking her by surprise. All traces of friendliness and concern left his voice.

Eve’s eyes widened at his change of tone. “If this is about my political beliefs-”

“Political beliefs?” Tony cut her off sharply talking over her. There was a dry laugh that left his mouth that gave Eve chills. “Please Eve…enlighten me, what political beliefs do you even have? Last I checked you didn’t even have a stance on cheese, let alone our government?” Tony picked up a piece of bread cheese and topped it with a fig spread from her personal sized charcuterie board.

After fitting cheese whole in his mouth, he walked away in a huff.

She scoffed as she watched him walk away with the last bit of her favorite cheese. Which she _did _have a stance of her favorite cheese. It was brie. She waved down the waiter immediately laying cash down on the table to settle her tab.

The patrons of the restaurant tried their best not to visibly pay attention to the scene that Tony and Eve were now causing, but it was obvious they were now being watched.

Eve felt outraged by Tony’s comments. She could feel heat gathering in her temples from her annoyance. Who the fuck was he to even act as if he had an idea what her life was like? How dare he allude to the fact that he thought she was ignorant in all matters relating to word issues and politics. Sure, she was a billionaire, but, so was he. How dare he act all high and mighty when he barely even knew her situation.

She would not drop it. She couldn’t. Her fedora fell on the New York concrete and her messy brow hair blew in the icy New York air as she was determined to chase down Tony Stark. Her duster coat flapped against the wind practically pushing her back and making following Tony increasingly difficult.

“Tony! Stop!” Eve shouted pushing through a few pedestrians who instantly recognized her. They stopped to take pictures of her and Eve already dreaded whatever headline was to come with those photos.

He stopped so suddenly that she almost rammed into him as she had built up so much momentum. She didn’t even know she could run in Jimmy Choo’s.

“I know you’re on to something and I want you to know I’m going to figure it out. And when I do…oh you’re going to be sorry.” His words weren’t even a question they were a flat-out threat.

Eve scoffed taking a few steps away from him. A completely different man stood before her, he was nothing like the man she met at his New Years party. He was empty and he clearly lacked any human emotion he was had. It was fear. It had taken over him.

“Tony I-” Eve began when Tony started shaking his head.

“No. It’s not a matter of _if_, it’s a matter of what. You are not an Avenger Eve, request denied. Stop whatever this is that you’re doing.” His words silenced her, and she couldn’t even form a rebuttal. He left her with a disapproving look on his face as he stepped into a black SUV that instantly took off as he slapped the door.

* * *

She could barely look at his eyes. His expression was silencing. She was out of her league

Eve walked back to her penthouse in a huff. She typically didn’t walk anywhere in the city, even if and when the distances were short but, lately she didn’t seem to mind. She enjoyed the air. She enjoyed feeling like an inhabitant of the city versus just a spectator watching from her penthouse. But even the foul odor of the city couldn’t shake Tony’s words out of Eve’s mind. Why did he say that? Why was he so angry with her? And what did he know?

“Good Morning, Ms. Zaragoza!” Her doorman brought her back from her thoughts as he called to her once she entered her building. He looked surprised to see her sans bodyguards. “Riding solo today?” He called out to her as her heels clinked against the freshly polished linoleum floors as she headed towards the elevator.

“Yea.” Eve sounded defeated. “It seems that way.”

The ride up the elevator to her penthouse seemed eternal. She could hear Tony’s words ringing in her ear on repeat. No one had ever talked to her that way. All she wanted to do was help, and yet that is the thanks Tony gives her? She longed to make sense of him and try to understand his point of view but no matter what she failed.

“Care to explain?” Natasha held her phone open for Eve the second she walked through her door. The two made awkward eye contact before Eve decided to lower her eyes and look at Nat’s phone. It was open to a trashy paparazzi blog and the headline was,** Iron Man and Eve Zaragoza bicker on the streets of New York. **The headline was followed by a video of the two shouting at one another as they barged out of the restaurant.

“Oh, I bet that he _loves_ that they referred to him as Iron Man and not Tony.” Eve mocked rolling her eyes at the screen as Natasha placed it on the kitchen counter.

“What did Tony tell you?” Natasha asked again, this time with more urgency than before.

“He said he knows I’m up to something. He doesn’t know what, but he said once he does, I’m going to be sorry.” Eve said the latter portion of her statement in a mocking tone similar to Tony’s voice.

“That sounds like Tony alright.”

“Do you think he really knows anything?”

Natasha’s head turned to stare at Eve. She had to really think of Eve’s question before she answered honestly. If it wasn’t one thing, it was another. She was used to putting out fires out all the time, but she was starting to wonder when suddenly she wouldn’t be able to put them out.

“No. He’s smart but he’s not a spy, it was usually me or S.H.I.E.L.D that gave him his intel.” Natasha stood in silence with her finger against her chin as she tried to put the pieces together. She felt confused…which was a first. She wanted answers for Pepper and Eve. Hell, even Steve was on her ass for answers.

“Is your life really always like this?” Eve plopped herself down on her sofa and drank from a glass of wine that was freshly poured.

“Hey that was mine.” Natasha grumbled as she walked over to join her. “And yes…it is.” The redhead appeared lost in thought as yet another one of Eve’s incessant questions stumped her.

“How do you make it look so glamourous.”

“It’s all I know really.” Natasha knew the words were vague and didn’t give Eve much insight on who she was, but that was Nat trying her best to be friendly.

“I need more wine before I even tell you what else that asshole told me today, he ruined my lunch.” Eve looked ready to throw herself a pity party as she downed whatever wine was left in the glass before Natasha’s eyes.

Nat shifted on the couch before deciding to get up and tossed Eve a keen gloss over.

“Get geared up.” Natasha said heading to the fridge to grab a water bottle.

“You serious?” Eve half scoffed, unsure if Natasha was capable of a joke. “Nat, my ass is so sore from all the kick boxing we did yesterday.”

“Yeah well…you should really take all your anger out other ways other than drinking.” Natasha drank from the icy water bottle she grabbed and walked towards her bedroom on the right side of Eve’s penthouse.

Eve stared as the redhead disappeared. She watched her until the door opened and closed behind her. Natasha looked serious. More than usual.

* * *

It was only a few minutes into their boxing session, and they were already sweaty. Eve’s black athletic gear felt sticky against her skin and all she wanted to do was crawl into the shower.

Eve was breathing hard and definitely not using the breathing technique that Natasha had taught her. Natasha knew that and was ready to scold Eve until Eve slipped and fell on her back…hard.

A thunk and a bone popping was heard as Eve hit the mat belly up.

“Fuck, you ok?” Natasha dove to the floor to help Eve up. She reached for her hand, but Eve refused to take it and stayed on the ground grumbling in pain. She needed a minute to be one with her pain.

“Yes.” Eve muttered still trying to suck in the pain. She breathed in heavy and brought her arms against her shoulders.

“You don’t look ok.” Natasha said sarcastically.

“Gee thanks.” Eve scoffed still half groaning in pain.

“Tell me what else he said.” Natasha said allowing Eve to take a deep breath and realize Natasha was ready to hear the rest of her story.

“He made me feel like I was just some basic ignorant celebrity who didn’t give a fuck about anyone else but myself.”

“Well how did he word it?”

“He said I barely even have a stance on cheese- which for the record I do!” Eve waved her finger in the air in a _don’t you know_ manner before stopping due to the pain flailing her arm around caused her. “It’s brie.” Eve said the latter feeling defeating.

Natasha’s blank stare was nerve wrecking. Eve waited for her to say something, anything but Natasha just continued looking onward. The look made Eve feel vulnerable. Was she judging Eve? She wouldn’t? Would she?

“What?” Eve shouted causing Natasha to grin slightly. “Well spit it out, are you agreeing with him?”

“I think deep down you are and that’s why you are so defensive. Who cares what Tony thinks, you never did before so why now?”

“Don’t do that to me.” Eve covered her eyes adverting Natasha’s intense gaze from above.

“Do what?” Now Nat couldn’t help but laugh at Eve.

“Use your freaky spy skills to get me to be vulnerable and open up to you.”

“Well is it working?” Nat cracked a smile.

“There may be some truth behind your words….” Eve attempted to side eye Nat but failed as the women was watching her form above. “Sometimes I wish I was as selfless as you or Steve. You two give up so much and ask for so little. Meanwhile I had no idea you two existed. While I spent my teenage years sleeping with sleezy producers and getting addicted to opioids, you two were soldiers and doing honorable noble things.”

“I can’t speak for Steve but if it makes you feel any better, I’ve done a lot of things I’m not proud of. So please don’t put me on a pedestal I don’t deserve.” 

“Would it kill you to take a compliment.”

“I don’t know, you tell me.”

With the help of Natasha’s support, Eve began to pick herself up off the mat. It took all the strength she had to even close the door behind her once she was in her room. Natasha offered to help her shower, but Eve felt she had already been vulnerable enough in front of the spy. It was a strange feeling, vulnerability. It wasn’t a feeling Eve was used to. For once, Eve wasn’t vulnerable because she was intoxicated or high, but because she chose to be. She chose to open up to Natasha and it felt like a relief.

Eve cursed under her breath as she struggled to pull off her training gear and undress herself. She could feel the soreness spreading through her body with every move. With her back towards the mirror, Eve craned her neck over to observe her back beginning to bruise. It was blue and black in some areas. It hurt to even run her hand over the injury.

“Need some help with that?”

“Fuck, you’ve got to stop doing that.” Eve missed a breath and clutched her chest tightly as the fear temporarily paralyzed her.

“Why? It’s much too fun seeing you in this condition.” Through the mirror Loki eyed the condition of her back.

“I’m not in the mood.” Eve pushed past him and headed towards her shower.

“I know but I can heal you, remember.”

Eve stayed silent as she couldn’t dare to ask Loki to help her.

“Here. Let me.” His cold hand reached for her shoulder and although a chill coursed through her chest, she didn’t flinch. She was becoming accustomed to his touch. He seemed to appreciate her compliance and slowly her body felt soft little pings of electricity as Loki healed her.

The healing almost tickled. She wanted to crack a smile, but she remained nonchalant.

“There. Good as new.” Loki said releasing his grip on her.

Eve stared back towards her nude frame in the mirror and sure enough there was not any kind of indication she had been injured. There was not a bruise in sight.

“Thank you.” Eve muttered to Loki.

“I felt the way you did once too. Don’t think too much about it or it’ll consume you.” Before Eve could turn to meet his gaze, he was gone. He must have overheard what she had said to Natasha in the training room. She couldn’t even bring herself to be angry with him for spying on her because…one, well when did he _not_ spy on her. Or well really anyone. And two, his words brought her some peace of mind. She wasn’t alone. He understood her in his own maniacal way.

She wanted to smile at him or truly thank him, but it was very like him to disappear the moment he was vulnerable. Because, it was what she would’ve done too.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is enjoying your quarantine, I know I have been. I've been spending all my free time glued to a book and rewatching all the Avenger movies. God did I miss this fandom. I missed it so much I suddenly remembered how much I truly loved this fic and how much I wanted to finish it. Since I now suddenly have waay more free time than I did before, let's hope I can finish it. 
> 
> Please leave me your reviews for this chapter and let me know what you think is going to happen next :-) Hope you enjoyed!


	7. The Night Before

Eve woke up in a mood. She realized it had been four days since she last saw Loki and it angered her. Why would he ghost on her all of a sudden when they were having the best sex she has ever had? She could feel her need and want and then anger for his absence.

“Morning Eve. I made pancakes.” Steve Rogers called out to her as she stepped out of her room slightly hungover. She needed an Advil and glass of water.

Eve had had a late night. She was up until 5 AM drinking champagne with the producer of her next film. She had simply bumped into him at a night club and before she knew it, she was at his penthouse talking about the plot of his next big movie. And before he could get to the end, she said she was in when he hadn’t even offered her the role. He admired her enthusiasm, so he immediately gave her the lead role no questions asked. 

“Steve its 10AM” Eve muttered out as if it made any sense. He knew better than to take her morning moods serious, Eve was definitely not a morning person. Steve knew that.

“Another late night?” Natasha asked exiting her room with damp hair fresh from the shower.

“When do I not have a late-night Nat.” Eve joked.

She had a point though. At least that’s what Steve and Natasha thought to themselves.

“You do realize that your meeting with the Watchdogs is tomorrow night, right.” Nat said.

“No pressure though.” Steve quickly interjected before Nat could even finish her comment. He awkwardly shut off the coffee machine trying his best to stay out of the conversation.

Eve eyeballed both of them before she reached for a water bottle and fished for an Advil from her medicine cabinet.

“Nat we’ve been training 2 times a week, I think I’ll be fine.” Eve spoke with full confidence. Her back and legs were more toned than ever. She felt stronger than she had ever felt in her life. And that includes the time she trained for months on end for her role in a G.I Jane wannabe film. It was a direct to home release and did not do too hot at all with critics.

“Thinking is not good enough; I need to know you’ll be fine.” Natasha retorted sternly.

“Well I guess we won’t know until we get there.” Eve shrugged full of optimism.

It irritated Natasha to her core how blasé Eve was being about the whole situation. In reality, she wished it was _her_ going in on a covert op instead of Eve, but by now her face was way too familiar as a spy and she was way too close to Stark for the Watchdogs to ever trust her. After thinking in circles on the matter in her head, Natasha knew using a mole was their best chance at finding out the identity of the bombers without violence. Yet, why did it have to be Eve?

Eve could tell Natasha was silently brooding to herself. Whatever she was thinking, she could only guess it wasn’t good judging by her expression.

“Thanks for the pancakes and coffee Steve, you’re the best.” Eve said sliding into the dinner table that Steve was now placing freshly made blueberry pancakes at. The aroma of the food was in the air and Eve almost made a comment about how surprised she was Steve could cook but she decided to keep it to herself. He was born in the 50’s, of course he could cook.

“Any plans today?” Steve asked breaking the awkward tension.

“I was thinking about going to Stark tower to see Pepper.”

Natasha and Steve nearly spat out their food in shock. They struggled to find the words to say and instantly Eve could tell she had said the wrong thing.

“I just want to check in on her.” Eve felt the need to defend herself. Obviously, she was keeping the part out where she also wanted to see why Loki wasn’t popping into her room and having sex with her at night anymore…but that was none of their business.

“Gods Eve, sometimes it’s like you’re begging to get caught and exposed.” Natasha rolled her eyes.

“What Nat means is…maybe it’s best if you wait to go until after your first interaction with the Watchdogs, I mean for all we know they’re watching you right now.” He sounded like an overprotective father which made Eve’s lips slightly turn into a smile.

“And if they are- which they are not- then they would know I’m hanging out with America’s most wanted.” Eve took a bite of her pancakes hoping she made her point clear. “Or is it the world’s most wanted now?” She added remembering the breaking news update she saw a few days ago about them being wanted in Sekovia.

“Funny.” Natasha forked at her pancakes and released a dry laugh indicating she clearly did not find Eve’s comment humorous.

“Look, I’m not trying to ruin your whole op here, I just want to see my friend…you can trust me. I’ve been a celebrity since I was in the womb. I know a thing or two about secrecy and avoiding being seen. Sure, I’m not a spy like you, but I’ve slept with a few NBA players and the world doesn’t know shit.” Steve’s face looked mortified.

Eve wanted to giggle at how red his face was and how much he was trying to avoid her eyes.

“Ok.” Nat said in an exhale. “I trust you.”

* * *

Eve’s driver entered the pin code at the Stark Mansion reserved for guests for Pepper. It was the same process as always, but this time Eve was much more conscious that if anyone spotted her there, Natasha would kill her if the Watchdogs didn’t.

“I didn’t expect to see you today.” Pepper ran over to Eve as she passed the guest foyer entrance where security guards watched them embrace.

“I just wanted to check up on you.” Eve said careful not to give too much information in front of Stark’s security.

Pepper silently gestured for them to walk to the living room as she wrapped an arm around Eve guiding her away from the security guards and instructing them not to follow them.

Pepper could tell that Eve’s eyes were wondering around the room looking for security cameras.

“Tony’s not here. He’s on some Avenger mission- I don’t quite know the details. And I disabled the security cameras to loop a video of me reading a book in silence.” Pepper explained generating an impressed look from Eve.

“Ok good that makes this easier. I thought I was going to have to talk to you via Morse code or something.” Eve exhaled making herself comfortable on the couch eying their wine bar. “Also, I was kind of dreading getting another earful from Tony about how much of a deplorable human being I am.” Eve was being dramatic and although Pepper knew she was mostly making a joke out of the whole situation, it still washed shame and guilt over Pepper.

“I’m so sorry about that, Tony just went rogue and did his own thing. I tried calming him down and telling him you meant no harm and that you where just clueless about politics when we saw your TV interview, but the man is so so stubborn.”

“Wait, do you really think I’m clueless about politics?” Eve interrupted pushing everything else that Pepper said on the backburner.

“Heavens no! I’m sorry that came out wrong Eve.” Pepper felt a tense moment in the air and she suddenly wanted to eat her words. Eve looked at her with a tinge of hurt and then Pepper could physically see the moment she tried to get over it.

“Tomorrow night’s finally our day.” Eve announced leaving everything else in the past.

Without further explanation Pepper knew what Eve meant and her eyes instantly went wide. A lump formed at her throat as she struggled to find words to say. The fact that Eve was risking her life to meet with a literal terrorist organization with zero superpowers meant the world to Pepper. But she couldn’t help but feel guilty that if anything happened to Eve it would be on Pepper’s hands. It had been a great internal debate within Pepper but at the end of the day she wanted nothing more than to put on end to their violence.

“Wow…tomorrow huh?” Pepper swallowed suddenly feeling an uneasy dryness in her mouth.

“Nat’s been training me for weeks now and honestly she’s better than any personal trainer I’ve ever had. Look at these arms!” Eve pulled her blazer off and threw it on a nearby love seat as she flexed her toned arms waiting for compliments.

Pepper was in awe at how little everything phased Eve. Here she was talking about her arms when she was meeting a terrorist group in less than 24 hours? Pepper brought her hand to her neck and softly massaged herself trying to calm down all the anxiety that was racing through her.

“Eve…promise me you’ll take this serious.” Pepper said finally able to articulate and vocalize her concern.

“Seriously you worry too much! This is going to be fine.” Eve grabbed hold of Pepper’s hand in reassurance. The truth was obviously Eve was nervous but as an actor she brilliant at hiding her true emotions and filling her role. In this case, Pepper needed her to be strong. She hated that Pepper was worried and even more so Eve hated that she could tell that Pepper didn’t trust her.

“I just worry you’re having too much fun with this.” Pepper admitted and instantly Eve felt the blow of her words.

“Don’t worry…I may not really _know_ what I’m doing but hey I’m being safe and smart and the only thing that matters is we **_are_** going to catch these fuckers.” Eve put on a smile and shook any negative thoughts from her mind.

“I can’t thank you enough Eve.”

“Oh no, don’t even start.” Eve said teasing.

“Do you want to day drink?” Pepper grinned in Eve’s direction eying the bar behind them, “I can order us some sushi and have the bartender whip up some drinks?” As much as Eve wanted to participate, she also knew Nat would have her head if she got plastered the night before their _mission _as Nat liked to call it.

“While that sounds lovely, a certain red headed spy wants to go over the worst-case scenario preparation routine once again…._ just to be safe_.” Eve rolled her eyes and Pepper giggled knowing all too well how intense Natasha was. But behind her laughter Pepper actually felt a wave of relief knowing that there was a part of Eve that was genuinely prepared for her meeting tomorrow night.

“True, what was I thinking.” Pepper verbally scolded herself for even offering.

“Buuuut I will gladly take that girls night offer as soon we find out the watchdogs don’t want to kill me and accept me into their group.” Eve pointed a finger at Pepper as if making a promise and she was ready to hold her to it.

“Of course.” Pepper smiled watching Eve rise from the couch and put on her blazer.

“Oh I totally forgot but…I think I dropped my Cartier bracelet last time I was over here. I’ll admit I was doing some snooping of the Avenger compound area so I’m almost positive it’s up there. Do you mind if I go check before I head out?” Eve couldn’t believe she just asked that with a straight face. It very much was obviously a lie, yet she couldn’t quite read if Pepper was suspicious of her or not.

“Well the cleaning staff haven’t said anything about a Cartier bracelet, but you’re welcome to go check?” Pepper shrugged bringing a pillow to her chest appearing to get more cozy on the couch.

Eve couldn’t help but expose a large grin as she decided she totally had Pepper fooled.

The guards eyed Eve as she made her way towards the elevator and entered one of the floors that belonged to the Avenger’s bedrooms. Pepper instructed them to let her through and within seconds Eve was on her way to Loki’s bedroom suite. She hadn’t seen it since the night they first met, and she couldn’t help but wonder exactly where in his room he would fuck her in today.

The foyer before the hallway that led to the bedrooms was silent. There was no one in sight. Eve grinned wondering if that meant her and Loki could hookup on the couches in the TV room or even on the island in the kitchen.

She could barely contain her smile as she knocked on his door and waited for him to open up. After a few seconds Eve looked down at her clothes and wished she had worn a trench coat to open it up and reveal her sexy lingerie she wore underneath.

_What if I just strip naked? _The idea ran through Eve’s head as a few more seconds passed. She settled on removing her blazer and heels and as she slipped the last shoe off she heard a door slam nearby.

“He’s not here.” Thor stated abruptly causing Eve to spin around in a half circle and nearly bump into the god of thunder.

“_Jesus_. You scared me.” Eve brought a hand to her chest and inhaled and exhaled slowly trying to slow down her now racing heartbeat.

“No. Not Jesus. I’m Thor, remember. We met-” Thor looked confused by her expression and Eve couldn’t help but chuckle.

If Eve was not so good at hiding her true emotions her face would be beet red at the moment. She had intended to be sneaky and go unnoticed by anyone and yet here she was face to face with Loki’s brother.

“Of course, I remember your name…it was more of a phrase I just said out of shock.” Eve tried to explain but quickly decided it would make no sense to someone who wasn’t from Earth.

“Did you require something from my brother?” Thor asked clearly not beating around the bush.

“Uhh no.” Eve fumbled her words trying her best to come up with a last-minute lie about why she was there. “I was just going to ask him if he could walk me through my memories from the bombing. My memories are kind of foggy and I just wanted some clarification.” Eve wanted to pat herself on the back for coming up with an honest sounding lie on the spot.

“Ah I see that is what you are after. My brother truly does have a way with the mind. He tried that on our friend Mrs. Potts a few nights ago, poor thing could not withstand more than a few seconds of that memory. I suppose there are few things far too painful to revisit.” It was the first Eve had heard of it so she couldn’t help but let it catch her off guard. Neither Pepper nor Loki had told her about that.

“I can’t blame Pepper. It was a horrific memory.” Eve felt a chill just thinking about the bombing. “So where is Loki?”

“He’s with Stark. It is unclear what they’re doing as no one really tells me anything these days, but I’ll let him know you stopped by.”

“You know what, don’t. I’ve actually decided I don’t want to relive that memory after all.” Eve said adjusting her heel strap back on and deciding to stop by Loki’s room was probably not one of her brightest ideas. She felt a tinge of embarrassment and the only thing that relieved it was the fact that Thor seemed to believe her reasoning behind being there.

She quickly excused herself and made way for the elevator as Thor watched her walk away in a rush.

* * *


	8. Meet the Watchdogs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: // This chapter will have detailed description of HEAVY violence, death and blood. I advise you if you're uncomfortable with this please skip this chapter (or if you at least want to read the lighter portion of this chapter read after the page break) however I intend to create a mini summary before the next chapter. 
> 
> I am not a big fan of violence however I had this idea for this portion of the fic for a while and when I wrote it down it honestly came out bloodier than I intended.

It was finally the day everyone had been dreading. Natasha and Steve held their breath as Eve rounded the corner and disappeared out of their field of vision. They watched several buildings away as she walked into her meeting with the Watchdogs. Natasha had hidden a few knives in her leggings and boots but a part of her knew that was useless as most likely they would frisk her and take away all her knives. 

“What if I put one up my-”

“Trust me…just no.” Nat quickly intercepted that suggestion. 

Eve walked into their underground meeting point. Concrete surrounded her. The walls, the ground, and even the structures that served as tables and bookshelves. A dripping sound was heard in the distance, adding to the creepy atmosphere. The room smelt of moisture. 

“Helloo, it’s me…Eve.” She called out after a few minutes of awkward silence. Footsteps were heard in the distance, but she couldn’t place exactly where they were coming from, yet she knew she was being watched, and in her opinion, that was scarier than being face to face with them. While she heard more than one set of footsteps and knew instantly that more than one member of the Watchdogs was watching her, she couldn’t predict exactly how many. Was it 3? Or 4? 

“Well well well, looks like she actually showed up.” A creepy male voice said behind her. Eve felt chills down her back but refused to physically display how startled she was. When she turned to face the man that spoke, she noticed he was bald with a ginger beard. He had two black hoop piercings dangling on his ear. Three other men with Captain America masked stood behind the first man pointing guns towards her.   
It irked her how she had quite literally just met the Watchdogs and yet here they were already with the upper hand of their meeting by sneaking up on her. 

“Hi,” Eve said with confidence that was only powered by pure adrenaline. Act natural, she internally urged herself. “I was summoned?” 

“That you were.” The unmasked man stated as a matter of fact. 

“Well I’m at your service, my liege” Eve joked with a wink. Natasha and Steve told her she still had to act like herself as much as herself, so that is exactly what she was trying to do. 

“Is showing up your way of accepting our invitation?” 

“That depends, what’s in it for me?” Eve said crossing her arms. 

“Protection. Like-minded friends. And most importantly to see that son of a bitch Tony Stark go down for his crimes against humanity.” All the other men whooped and grunted like animals as the first man spoke. Gross, Eve thought. 

“How can I trust you? I don’t even know your name?” Eve asked eying the man up and down. 

“The same way we can’t trust you. We just both have to wait and see. Last time we trusted a group of strangers they betrayed us. So sorry sweetheart but we can’t take any chances.” As the man with the ginger beard finished speaking the men in the Captain America masked surrounded her and two of them pinned her arms back while one of them began to frisk her. 

Eve’s body felt dirty just having their touch on her. She wanted to writhe away from them and slap them silly, but instead, she stood still hoping the man doing the frisking would hurry up. The man began on her arms pressing down on her long sleeves checking for any hidden weapons or wires. Normally they checked for wires first but seeing as her clothing was near skintight and there was no physical sign of a camera or wires, they figured they were in the clear. As the man-made, his way down her thighs Eve couldn’t help but flinch as he tightened in on a knife she had on her leggings. The man didn’t hesitate to rip open her legging and remove the blade from her. Even though Eve had filmed several nude scenes that millions of people had seen around the world, she couldn’t help but feel vulnerable as these men stared at her exposed thigh. She felt like a mouse while they were hawks ready to consume her. 

“You can’t blame me for trying to protect myself, plus your letter said nothing on not bringing weapons,” Eve shouted defending herself as the men’s grip on her arms tightened. The fact that one of them could easily bend her arm and snap it in half was beginning to creep into her mind. She had never been restrained like this, it all was so real and terrifying. 

“Movie star here is right.” Ginger Beard spoke causing the men to stop looking at her like ravenous dogs and turn their attention to him. “But that doesn’t change that ya’ came here prepared to kill one of us if necessary. Watchdogs don’t kill one another…under no circumstances.” Instantly the ravenous dog’s eyes were back on her. Fuck me, she silently cursed. 

“What about the fact that you had guns pointed at me just a few seconds ago, huh?” Eve retorted filled with anger in her veins. It wasn’t fair. 

“That’s different…. we aren’t the ones trying to get on your good side, now are we?” With that said Ginger beard instructed the men to continue searching her. They eventually reached her boots and once they pulled them off, they realized she had another knife. The man who was frisking her stood up from his position and mumbled a tsk tsk tsk sound so low only she could hear. 

“So, what now?” Eve asked hating the awkward tension that infiltrated the concrete room. 

“You’ve got to prove to us that you really want to be a Watchdog of course?” 

“What is that supposed to mean?” Eve asked confused. 

The men holding her back released her from their grip and nudged her in front of them so that she stood halfway between them and Ginger Beard. 

“You’re going to be put to the test. Pass it and you’re one of us but fail it and ….” Ginger Beard used his hand to cross his throat and make a crack sound then folded his neck against his shoulder. Eve immediately knew that he meant he would kill her if anything went wrong during her test. 

“What’s my test?” Eve asked in a labored whisper. She was genuinely afraid for possibly the first time. 

Ginger Beard grabbed the knife away from one of his goons and then twirled the knife around. He had a suspicious look on his face that Eve didn’t like the sight of. 

“Is this the part where I hold my hand out and we do some kind of blood pact?” Eve stretched out her right arm exposing her palm by stretching out her fingers. Ginger beard chuckled eying her up and down. 

“Ahh, so you are smarter than you look.” He stated with a sinister smile. The room went silent as he walked over to Eve so close that she could smell the residue tobacco scent lingering from his lips. His goons watched with anticipation as they already knew what he was about to do. It was something they had seen a dozen times. He gripped Eve’s hand so tight the skin turned white around it. He pressed the tip of the blade against her palm and slowly sliced into her flesh as if she was a Christmas ham. A soft whimper escaped Eve’s mouth. She tried to bite her lip to hide her pain, but it was useless. The moment that blood began to drip down on the floor in between them, the stinging sensation filled her. She swallowed back tears as everyone else just sat and laughed watching her. 

“Is that all?” Eve asked watching the blood still drip from her palm. 

“No.” Ginger Beard declared as if prepared to challenge her. Eve cursed herself for encouraging him. 

“Take off your top.” He commanded. 

Eve hesitated as at that moment she already felt incredibly vulnerable. Taking off her top in front of everyone would only increase those feelings. 

“You’re joking right?” She asked looking around the room at everyone’s serious expression. 

“How else would you play shirts versus skins? One of you has to be skins. Ain’t that right Greg?” A man behind Eve moved forward next to Ginger Beard. Finally, she knew someone’s name. Greg brought his hands up to his mask and forced the mask upwards and off of his face. Marks, where the mask pressed against his skin, lingered on his brow bone and nose. 

“Wait a minute…you want me to fight him?” Eve asked pointed at Greg still trying to piece together her next test. 

“Precisely.” Ginger Beard said nodding at Greg to move closer to Eve to begin their fight. 

“But you said I should never hurt a Watchdog? Isn’t this going against that philosophy of yours that you were just talking about?” There was a joke about Fight Club that Eve wanted to make but she bit her tongue and swallowed it. 

“This here is different. Greg here is prepared to die if he has to for the Watchdogs. We all are…if the circumstances are right. And so should you.” 

“Die?” Eve stared wide-eyed at Greg who was now balling his hands up into fists getting ready to fight. 

“That’s what I said movie star.” 

Fuck this, Eve thought. She wanted to shout and scream at Natasha and Steve to come and save her, but she knew that by the time they got there she would be shot dead and then either of them could be injured. She had to do this on her own. 

“Okay.” Eve sighed relaxing her shoulders. She shook her head and began to remove her shirt leaving her only in her sports bra. Once it was off, she tossed it far away on the ground where it wouldn’t get in the way. “Do I get a weapon?” She asked realizing that Greg held her knife tightly in his grip. 

“If you can take it from him, you can.” Ginger Beard laughed as he crossed his arms ready for the show. His smirk was full of pure evil, he wanted her to fail more than anything. He was waiting for her to fail. 

Eve eyed Greg up a down. He was at least 6 feet tall. He wasn’t muscular but he wasn’t thin either. He was what she would call husky. If she had to guess, he was probably around 250 pounds. His hair was black with light streaks of grey peppered in. He had to be at least 40 years old. How the fuck was Eve going to win this? 

“Begin,” Ginger Beard announced. 

Greg took the first move. He lunged himself towards her and instinctively Eve stepped back dodging him. She knew she wasn’t the strongest so she would have to rely on her speed and stamina. 

He took another move and Eve just bounced back and forth on her feet. She moved like a rabbit being hunted. She was quick and after a few dodges, Greg began to pant heavily. 

Now is my chance, Eve thought. 

She groaned as she lunged herself forward at him. With a simple swift motion, Greg slipped behind her dodging her punch, and immediately brought the knife to her neck. She panted thinking about how to get out of this situation. The knife was pressing against her neck and the more she hesitated the grip the deeper the knife pressed into her. She could already feel a stinging sensation from the wound beginning to form under the blade. 

Remember what Natasha taught you to do. Eve demanded. 

Eve stepped forward with her right foot and brought her left foot between Greg’s legs. With her wounded hand, she gripped the blade portion of the knife deepening her cut but also moving it away from her neck. Then with a swift movement, she tucked her head downward and sidestepped away from Greg using her hands to push him off balance. A bloody handprint stained his white shirt. She was only able to budge him about a foot away, but regardless she needed that distance for survival. 

Her right hand was throbbing at this point. She could feel her fingers going numb and cold. She needed stitches. She needed this to be over…but then that also meant she would need to kill him. 

Sweat began to drip down his face and he now breathed in heavy pants. However, that didn’t stop his determination. His eyes honed in on her like she was his prey. He was determined to kill her. 

Greg lunged forward to throw a punch and as Eve moved to the side to dodge, he used his left hand to take a knife against her left hip. He got her while she was distracted. Eve shouted in pain. She wanted to drop to the floor and quit. Pain surged throughout her whole body. She looked down and instantly saw she was bleeding down to her leggings. That made two wounds that needed stitches and a few scrapes on her neck. 

Eve began to wobble to one side as the pain stiffened her legs. She wouldn’t let Greg get another injury on her. She couldn’t. She physically didn’t know how much pain her body could take. With a deep inhale and sigh, she gave it her all. She shifted her body forward closer to Greg and as quick and as powerful as she could, she delivered a punch against his chest. Then before he could block or reposition himself, she threw an uppercut at him causing his head to unwilfully move up and his teeth gnashed together. 

Greg stumbled backward and looked at Eve in disbelief. Finally

While he was still dazed from her punch Eve decided to jump on him using her body weight to bring him down. As both of them went down on the concrete she heard a loud pop and figured it was Greg’s back as it had hit the concrete full on. However, when she looked down, she noticed it was her ankle that had unfortunately been under him as they landed. Seeing the twisted ankle, she instantly felt the pain. It soared through her sharper than before. Her head began to throb and for a moment she began to see splotches of light as she was on the verge of fainting. She could feel her body ready to give up on her. 

If Natasha was there, she would kill her and then blame herself for saying she needed more training. Fuck she couldn’t let Natasha down. 

Greg was slowly regaining movement after the fall and as he began to flail around trying to flip their position around, Eve mustered all her remaining strength and used her thighs to pin his arms down. The knife fell to the ground beside them. Knowing she only had a few seconds before he would overpower her Eve began to punch him in the face until her arms cramped up. And even then, she didn’t want to stop. Her breathing became labored. And she needed to pause. 

When she looked down, she noticed Greg’s nose was broken, and his blood was all over her knuckles. Eve had knocked out his front teeth and without looking she knew her knuckles were probably all cut up. Greg exhaled as if ready to accept death. He could barely breathe. Eve was pressing her thighs up against him so tightly his ribs felt like they were being crushed.   
Eve reached for the knife and it stung just griping it. She looked at Greg and brought the knife down against his throat. She paused hoping that Ginger Beard would say “that’s enough.” But as Eve looked up to eye him, he just nodded as if to say, “go ahead.” 

I can’t fucking do this, Eve thought as tears began to fall out of her eyes. She didn’t even know Greg. What if he had a family? What if he was a father? What if people loved him? She knew he was a horrible person because he was a Watchdog, but she hated not knowing everything about him. How could she decide to kill someone? And for what? The sake of the “greater good,” who the fuck was she to decide that anyway. 

“Do it.” A voice whispered beside her. She turned in confusion knowing damn well that wasn’t her thoughts. 

“No.” She said back. 

Ginger Beard and the two other men looked at her confused waiting for something to happen. 

“Then I’ll do it.” The voice replied as she suddenly felt a lack of control of her hands. She gripped the knife in between both of her hands and without warning moved upward and downward multiple times on Greg’s chest. Blood splattered all over her and her clothing. She closed her eyes unable to control herself. She closed her eyes, but she could still hear the sounds of Greg’s screams. She could still feel her body moving up and down on his. She felt sick. All she could smell was blood. 

“It’s over.” The voice said and just as it appeared, it suddenly left. Loki. 

Eve rolled off of Greg’s body and laid on the concrete for a few seconds before finally coming to her senses and standing up. 

Ginger Beard and his remaining goons looked at Eve in disbelief. Then as she exhaled Ginger Beard began to clap. 

“Wow, I didn’t expect you to win that one movie star.” He showed not an iota of grief for Greg. Eve wondered how he could be so heartless. He was fucking clapping. 

Eve could barely stand. Her ankle was either sprained or broken. Her hand and hip were still bleeding profusely and most of all she couldn’t stomach the fact that a dead body was in the same room as her. More so, the fact that she killed that dead body. 

“Do you trust me now? I think I have proven my loyalty.” Eve said putting on a brave front and remembering her mission. The whole reason she was there was to gain their trust and infiltrate them, she had already come so far, she couldn’t lose it now. 

“Tell you what…I’ll let you in on a trail base. But you do one fucking thing wrong and I’ll kill your whole family doll. Friends. The whole shebang. I don’t care how fucking famous you are.” 

“That’s fair,” Eve mumbled too shaken to say anything else. 

“Alright well, pleased to meet you, Eve. I’m Roger and this here’s Kenny and that’s Mark.” Roger held out a hand for her to shake and Eve awkwardly took it and obliged him. Kenny and Mark did a simple wave and took off their masks. 

“So, what now?” Eve asked desperate to get the hell away from them. 

“Now? Well, why don’t you get freshened up and we’ll go have some burgers and discuss our plans?” 

* * *

Natasha and Steve were waiting for Eve at the meeting point that they had set. It was far away enough from the Watchdogs sight and still private enough were no paparazzi, or more importantly police would see her. She could already imagine the wild headlines with photos of her covered in blood and barely able to hold herself up. She wondered if anyone would even be able to recognize her. 

She decided she would tell Natasha and Steve everything at a later time. But not now. She was physically and mentally drained. She could barely even talk when they saw her. As they called her over and greeting her, Eve choked on words to respond. Natasha got to work on her leg and stitched Eve up as well as she could. However, as none of them were professional medics the clean-up job wasn’t so hot. Eve was still in excruciating pain. Not even a Xanax from her medicine cabinet helped alleviate the pain. 

Eve was repulsed. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw Greg lying on the ground motionless. She laid on her bed after her hot shower. She just stood under the waterfall letting the water wash off all the layers of blood on her. Her drain looked worse than the time she tried to be a redhead for a month. All she could do was sob. She felt useless and overwhelmed all at the same time. She thought what she was doing was right but now not anymore. She couldn’t help but just question everything. 

A knock was heard at Eve’s door. 

“I’m uh busy.” Eve grabbed a Kleenex to dab her tears away. She didn’t even have to look in a mirror to know she was probably swollen from crying so much. She could barely keep her eyes open. 

“It’s me,” Natasha said on the other end of the door. 

“Can we just talk tomorrow.” Eve croaked out in a small voice she didn’t recognize. Her hands went to her lips and all she wanted to do was bury herself under her covers. But all she could do was sit on top of her sheets in her pajamas practicing her breathing exercises to avoid a panic attack. 

“It’ll be quick Eve,” Natasha said slowly sliding open Eve’s door. 

As Eve looked up towards her door, she noticed Natasha wasn’t alone. Loki was next to her. He looked different. Not only because there was a worried look plastered on his face, but he was wearing jeans and a loose-fitting pullover swear. Granted it was all in his typical black, but still, he blended in so well with the average man. 

“What is he doing here?” Eve eyed Loki but spoke to Natasha. 

Seeing his face all she could do was be reminded of how he used her body to kill someone. The reason she felt this way was all because of him. What kind of sick person could kill an innocent man? Him. 

“I called him.” Natasha begrudgingly admitted. 

“I need to heal you.” He moved towards her on her bed. He eyed her exposed legs and lightly brought his arm against her injured ankle. “Sorry, this might hurt more than the last time. It always does when it is bone.” 

Eve simply nodded and quickly peered over to study Natasha. She looked guilty as she watched Loki heal Eve. As Loki began to heal her his magic felt like a shock that she could feel down to her core. As soon as the stinging sensation ended Eve felt a wave of relief. The pain on her ankle was completely gone. She was free to wiggle it around as if nothing had ever happened. If only nothing truly had happened. 

“I had no other choice Eve; you were in rough shape. Rougher shape than Steve and I could fix.” Natasha explained still awkwardly standing in the doorframe. Eve knew she couldn’t blame anyone but herself for what happened. Or maybe except Loki, she blamed Loki for killing someone. 

“It seems whatever this plan of yours was rather foolish now was it,” Loki said looking back up to Eve. Their eyes met for a brief second and as much as she wanted to scream and unleash her rage on him, she couldn't. Not even because Natasha was in the room, but because she physically couldn't. 

“You’re not going to tell Tony about this…are you?” Natasha asked Loki, saving Eve from having to reply to him. 

“As fun as it would be to get you two in trouble for a change…no I won’t.” 

“May I?” Loki pointed towards her hip. The bleeding had finally stopped as Natasha put a gauze pad on the entry point, but it was an injury that needed stitches. 

Eve replied by laying down against her pillow and slowly bringing her pajama shorts lower and raising the matching top a bit higher. It was a body part Loki was very familiar, however as Natasha watched she tried to at least pretend she was shy. Feeling Loki’s hands on a very intimate piece of skin was confusing for her. She wanted to be angry with him, but yet she missed his touch. It felt so silky smooth against her. 

She avoided his eye contact and simply stared at Natasha as Loki finished up healing the major injuries on her hip and her hand. 

Once Loki was finished healing her, he looked at her as if he wanted to speak with privately but instead, she refused to meet his gaze and just allowed Natasha to walk him out. 

“I’m sorry he was probably the last person you wanted to talk to right now,” Natasha said stepping into Eve’s room. Eve hated that Natasha felt guilty, none of this was her fault. 

“Don’t do that.”

“Do what?” 

“Blame yourself.” 

Natasha was ready to argue with Eve when Eve simply laughed surprised Natasha. 

“Why are you laughing?” 

“Because you’re a trained skilled spy and yet I can read you so easily right now.” 

“Don’t lie to me.” Natasha mocked. She smiled because she knew it was true. She knew Eve understood everything that she felt. Perhaps she underestimated Eve. 

Eve patted the bed space next to her. “Do you mind staying with me tonight? I have no clue if I could even sleep alone tonight after everything I saw today.”

Natasha looked towards her bed and back at Eve as if trying to decide. She smiled and eventually gave in sitting on Eve’s king-sized bed. 

“But just know that if I snore or drool and you tell absolutely anyone, I’ll kick your ass.” 

“Deal.” 

Eve felt guilty using Natasha as protection from Loki. She knew if Loki saw Natasha in her room, he would never appear to her. And right now, Eve wanted nothing to do with Loki. She couldn’t’ even face him. Who gave him the right to ghost on her and then only reappear to have her murder someone? It didn’t sit well with Eve in the slightest. It was a question that she couldn’t shake. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read the violence scene then I just wanted to say I am sorry that it even got that violent. I meant for this fic to be more upbeat and fun but I guess I couldn't resist some drama. 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! I really appreciate every single one of you. Please leave me a comment to let me know what you're thinking!


	9. Why Am I Alive?

The next morning Eve half expected herself to wake up sore. She touched the places on her body where her wounds once were, and she sighed in relief once she remembered she was completely healed. If only the memory could be healed as quickly, she thought. 

“How’d you sleep?” Natasha asked noticing Eve moving around next to her. 

“Barely,” Eve replied with a solum look. “I just can’t stop thinking about it.” 

“I’m here whenever you’re ready to talk.” 

Eve took a deep breath and peered into Natasha’s seafoam green eyes. Although Eve hesitated, she eventually told Natasha everything. Every little detail and only omitted the part where Loki appeared to her and took over her body. Eve didn’t know why she was protecting Loki; she just couldn’t bring herself to admit he did it to save her. 

Natasha took in every portion of Eve’s story and handed her a tissue now and then when tears would begin to pool around Eve’s eyes. She felt for her. She wanted to make her feel like she wasn’t alone in the world.

Once Eve was done, she blotted her eyes with a dry tissue and waited for Natasha to absorb the contents of the story. 

“Holy fuck,” Natasha began stirring a soft laugh from Eve. “I’m so sorry Eve…holy fuck I really didn’t think they would go that far. Man, that is really fucked up” 

“I know,” Eve mumbled looking down. “So now I guess you’re not the only person in this apartment that’s killed a man.” Eve’s words were meant to be a joke but ended up slightly bitter and sad. Natasha took no offense, but Eve couldn’t help but worry that she did.

“It’s different, I mean I was a child the first time I killed a man. I grew up in the Red Room all I knew was fight and kill. You Eve…you ’re different. You’re not meant to be a killer.” Natasha placed her hand on Eve’s knee as a way to comfort her. “You’re not a killer.” She added with reassurance. 

“As I was trying to sleep all I could think about is what would’ve happened if I wasn’t able to kill Greg. What if I didn’t have it in me. Nat…I didn’t want to kill him.” 

“But you had to Eve, if not then you wouldn’t be here. The worst part is over, now we just have to wait for them to reveal to you their plot on Tony’s life. ...God, sometimes I still can’t believe the lengths we are going to protect that pompous asshole.” Natasha groaned just thinking about Tony. 

“It’s terrifying but if you look past the arrogance, he’s actually not that bad of a guy. He’s just doing all of this because he wants to protect Pepper.” Eve said the words about Tony but once they were out of her mouth, she couldn’t help but wonder if there was any truth to them. Would she do anything to save someone she cared about? Would she…kill someone to protect someone she cared about? Is that what Loki had done? 

“What are you going to tell Pepper?” Natasha asked. 

“Nothing.” Eve’s voice went serious. Her chest tightened even thinking of her best friend and what she would do if she found out what she had done. What would Pepper think of her? Would she feel safe around her? She would rather have everyone else hate her but not Pepper. She needed Pepper’s kind soul in her life. “I don’t want to tell her,” Eve said it more like a question. 

“And you have every right to keep it to yourself Eve, but all I’m getting at is…well Pepper can read people like a book and she might figure it out. I just want you to think it through before we decide to eliminate that fact of information.” 

“Oh, you think I’m not spy enough. Natasha I’ll have you know I just killed a man yesterday.” Eve put a theatrically dramatic voice on to tease Natasha. 

The red-headed spy laughed and slightly nudged Eve's shoulder rolling her eyes. 

“You do know you can be quite literally the definition of ‘too much’ sometimes?” 

* * *

Eve had a photoshoot scheduled for 2 PM that day. Subconsciously all she could think about was that whenever she looked at this photograph when she was old and gray, she would tell her grandchildren that this was the day after she became a killer. Then the thought that perhaps she would never be allowed to tell anyone left her mind? Would she have to keep another deep dark secret? Maybe she would tell her grandchildren on her deathbed. 

“Eve you’re doing great hun, look over here.” The bulbs flashed blinding her with a familiar white light, “now over here.” The photographer continued calling out to her. 

Eve wore all monochromic pink blazer and matching slacks. If you’d ask her, she wouldn’t even have been able to remember what company she was modeling for if it wasn’t for the large signs and the ridiculous amount of merchandise she had received upon arrival. 

She felt numb. She had no desire to be a celebrity. Just for a day, she wanted to disappear and pretend the world didn’t know her face. Unfortunately for her, she was booked all week. She had photoshoots, club appearances, and company launches she had to show her face for. There was no time to be normal, not when she had the life that she did. It was the life that millions if not more wished they had. 

“Eve, your lunch is here.” Clara, her assistant, called out to her breaking her out of her stoic poses. 

“Hopefully you’re fresher after your lunch, maybe you’re hangry.” The photographer called out to her as she began to walk away. 

Normal Eve would’ve snapped and had the photographer barred from receiving any more potential clients, but she smiled and agreed with him. She knew she was being hard to work with. She had no energy. She had no passion for her appearance as she usually did. She would’ve cared less if she looked like a hot mess on the pages of Vogue. The company could publish literally whatever and Eve would’ve smiled and just allowed them to do whatever they wanted. It wasn’t normal Eve. She was still lost in thought. Everything that had happened in the past month was NOT her. The fact of the matter was…she wasn’t the same old Eve anymore. 

“Oh, my favorite, thanks!” Eve smiled at Clara as she reached for the pesto pasta from her favorite Italian restaurant. She couldn’t count the times she had forced clients and coworkers to have meetings there. However, now the pesto pasta felt like a reminder of her past life. 

“It felt like one of those days where you just needed it,” Clara said with a smile. 

“How’d you know,” Eve said as she used a fork to swirl up a few bits of pasta. 

“Well…consider the fact that my job is to know you.” 

“I guess you’re right, I just feel I haven’t seen much of you lately, so forgive me for thinking this is a splendid surprise.” 

“You’re not wrong.” Clara studied Eve watching her ever so carefully. Clara couldn’t help but notice a bit of hostility in Eve’s tone. Was Eve…angry? 

“I think the last time I even saw you was…no…” Eve gasped still thinking, “don’t tell me since Tony’s New Year’s Party?” 

Eve’s witnessed Clara’s face quickly turn to anger. That night was not the best night between Clara and Eve. 

“Very fun Eve.” Clara practically grumbled. “But…don't think for a second I don’t know where you went off to that night.” 

Eve paused looking at her assistant. Her fiery red hair seemed to glow in that second. It wasn’t as bright as Natasha’s, but none the less it was a noticeable red. She had known Clara for well over 5 years and yet, she had never heard Clara speak in that tone. 

“Oh what…did you stalk me?” Eve said in a joking tone, however, Eve was very much not in the mood for jokes. In fact, she was desperate to know what Clara truly knew. 

“Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me.” Clara winked at Eve. “I would’ve chosen him too you know.” Clara wanted to laugh. She wished more than anything she could photograph Eve’s face, she looked frozen in time. Clara wondered what the world would think of Eve if they knew what she knew. Would she be hailed as a hero for doing what everyone secretly wanted to do or would she be made a mockery of doing something with someone so horrible? Someone that the world had absolutely not forgiven.   
  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Eve spoke in an oblivious tone. 

Eve had only finished about half of her meal when she decided she couldn’t sit in the break room any longer. Clara eyed Eve with much suspense that Eve couldn’t physically handle it. She wanted to scream. She wanted to run away. And that was exactly what she was doing. 

“Can you tell the photographer I’ll be right back; I need some air.” 

“What the hell…you can’t just walk out.” Clara shouted. 

“Please Clara, make up anything I need air.” 

Eve ran out of the studio with crimson red cheeks. There was no way in hell she could blend in with the rest of the crew around the set. Everyone saw her run out of the doors. Everyone saw her on the verge of tears. 

“Eve…we should talk.” A voice spoke behind her the moment she slammed a door. She knew the voice far too well. 

“I can’t handle you right now.” Eve exhaled wrapping her arms around herself. She felt unstable. She could feel the hesitation in her voice. She wanted to scream. She wanted to for once in her…break down. 

“Just tell me where and I’ll take you there.” Loki said close enough to touch her but he left his arms to his sides.

“Malibu…take me to Malibu.” Eve brough her hands to his before he even reached out for her. She wanted him to take her away.

Loki brought his arms around her and instinctively she hugged him. All he meant to do was teleport them but here Eve was wrapping her arms around him, desperate to feel his warmth.

Eve shut her eyes as she felt the electricity around her warning her that Loki was about to teleport her to her desired destination.

When she opened her eyes all she saw was the beach. It was a sandy shore she was familiar with. It was her own private slice of Malibu. She recognized everything down to the beach chairs, the umbrellas and the fire pit. It was her backyard. The backyard to the first home she has ever owned. She had so many beautiful memories on this piece of her private beach, that now that’s he was a murderer she couldn’t help but feel dirty. She felt like a

“I hate you.” Eve said once she was able to move. Her words were laced with venom and all Loki could do was stare down at her. Her eyes refused to look at him.

“I know.” He admitted with a solemn expression.

“Why.” Eve asked, “why did you do that to me.” Eve began to sob as she brought her body against Loki’s. She wrapped her arms against him and all she could do was bring her head to his chest and cry as he looked down and watched her.

He waited for her to calm down a bit. He held her as she sobbed. Their feet felt like they were in quicksand being consumed by the sand but really their feet were just being buried in due to the tide coming in and the amount of time that had lapsed around them. Eve wanted to kick and scream at Loki but yet she was there crying into his chest. She hadn’t even looked into his eyes but yet she could already imagine how beautiful they looked starring at her.

“Tell me…talk to me. Why did you do that to me?” Eve asked finally forcing herself to meet his gaze.

He had never seen her this miserable. She was truly at her lowest and Loki had no idea how to combat it. He wished he had the answer, but he didn’t. He had no idea how she would react to him in this very moment.

“I didn’t want you to die.” He decided to go with the truth. “I did what I had to so you would live.”

“Why?”

“I didn’t want you to die.”

“You already said that Loki…I meant why. Why would you not want me to die. You know…a part of me was ready to die.” Eve’s said with her eyes feeling heavy.

“I don’t care if you were ready…I wasn’t.” Loki said with a straight face.

Eve studied his face. He was being honest. He wasn’t lying to her and he wasn’t up to his usually tricks and schemes. The only question was why? Why was he being so honest and genuine with her? Why her?

“I probably wouldn’t be here right now if it wasn’t for you.” Eve said composing herself. She let go of his body and wiped the tears and snot from her face. She didn’t even want to think about how crazy she looked. Her eyes always swelled when she cried.

Eve’s eyes scanned the ocean sky, taking in all the soft orange and pink hues. The sun was nearly about to set and in her opinion that was always when the sky was at it’s most beautiful.

“But you’re here.” Loki said with a reassuring tone. He placed his hand on her chin and forced her face slightly upward so that they could make eye contact. He wanted to see her. He wanted to make sure she was alright.

“Do you want me to leave you alone or do you want me to take you back home?”

“Neither, can you just stay here with me.” Eve bit her lip suddenly feeling shy for the first time around Loki. He had seen every intimate part of her body and yes for some reason she trembled at the thought of asking him for his company. She wasn’t asking him for sex or to help her get off, she simply wanted him to stay by her side. What if he rejected her? Eve had never once in her life been rejected. Everyone said yes to her and the only person who could ever say no to her was him. To him her power and wealth meant nothing. All that he saw was her and her alone.

“I will if that means that you’ll forgive me.” Loki shot her a semblance of a smile.

“Obviously I already did.” Eve rolled her eyes.

“But I need to hear you say it.”

“I forgive you for making me kill a man.” Eve said with a sarcastic smile that forced Loki to scoff out a laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per usual, I need to finish up some editing but I wanted to get my story out first to ya'll. Now for those of you reading, I'd love to know...how would you feel if this fic became about a thrumple with Nat/Loki and Eve? I won't do it unless everyone OK's it but jus let me know what you think? I wanted to do a separate fic with Nat and a female OC but I felt like they have enough chemistry that I might be able to do that here. If everyone tells me yes then I can promise the next few chapters will be filled with thrupple city with the three of them haha. But if anyone says no then I won't and I'll keep Nat and Eve as just friends !


End file.
